Baptism of Blood
by Kriegon
Summary: The voice knew madness. His other half, a bringer of death,destruction, and occasional vulgarity. This psychotic vault hunter will journey through a waking nightmare and will come upon an eldritch truth. All they can hope for is not to drown in the blood of Yharnam.
1. CH1: Am I Awake?

**Hello everyone. This is my next try at a new story. I though about making this for a while. Now with a little extra free time, I can start working on it. This will be a side project, of course. If anyone would desire a continuation of this story, let me know.  
**

 **Might as well get started.**

 **I do not own Borderlands or Bloodborne**

* * *

 **CH1: Am I Awake?**

"I WANNA RIP YOUR EYES OUT SO I CAN SEE THE FUTURE!"

"Please NO."

The cries from the bandit were ignored as a buzz axe collided with his skull. The wielder raised it, the body lifting up with the blade. He kicks the corpse off and searches for a new target. All over he sees bandits shooting at him or running towards him in a blinding rage. All the wielder could do was laugh. In his mind, a voice groaned.

 _Come on. Just finish them so we can go home._

"I WANT TO SAVOR EACH SLICE!"

 _You do that. And while you're at it, you can let our friends die. Is that what you want? To be alone and forced to listen to me ramble on._

"NGNNN SHUT UP!"

"Krieg. A little help?"

The psycho vault hunter Krieg looked to who was talking to him. About ten feet away form him was one of his companions. The blue haired siren Maya. Currently she was using her powers to hold up a few of the bandits in the air with her phaselock. Krieg pulls out a Torgue rocket launcher and blasts the held bandits into bits and pieces. Maya drops the phaselock and smiles. She gives Krieg a thumbs up.

"Nice one." She exclaims. "We still got more though, so hustle."

Maya draws a Maliwan SMG and starts firing towards more bandits. Krieg looks on for a moment. He stares at Maya for the longest time as she mows down raiders. Blood covering the snow that blankets the Three Horns Divide.

 _Some day we'll be able to have a decent talk with her buddy. Right now, lets help her out._

Krieg puts away his rocket launcher. He grabs his buzz axe and charges right into the fire fight.

"HERE COMES THE PAIN!"

* * *

 **Sanctuary. An hour later...**

After clearing out the bandit camp, Krieg, Maya, and the rest of the vault hunters return back to their floating home up in the Pandoran sky. They all walked out of the station and started to head to Moxxi's bar.

"You know it's kind of weird that we haven't seen or heard from any other corporation after Hyperion lost it's station." Gaige said to the group. "I mean if I were them, and I heard that my competition lost influence on a planet, I'd scoop up what's left and take control."

"Even with Helios gone and Jack dead Hyperion still has power throughout the six galaxies." Axton replied. "Besides Pandora has been the downfall for Not only Hyperion but Dahl and Atlas. Coming here would be bad luck."

"If we're lucky, they may never come back." said Maya.

They all walk into Moxxi's bar and grab a seat. Moxxi comes out from a door to the restrooms and moves behind the bar.

"Hello again everyone." She says in her normal seductive tone. "What are you having for today?"

"The Usual/MOTHER'S MILK." Everyone replied at the same time with Krieg giving his own answer.

Moxxi serves them their drinks and everyone is relaxing for most of the day. Salvador and Axton are playing darts, Gaige and Zero are currently working on a small device for Deathtrap. Maya is in a booth reading her book. Krieg just sits on his stool and watches everyone do their own things.

 _Why don't you join with the others. Have fun... and not the killing kind of fun. Regular fun. You remember any of that._

"The memories of old are just a waves of white noise, slowly creeping into the orifices of my mind." Krieg mutters in a sadistic tone.

 _Thank god I can understand psycho. And the others are slowly figuring out as well. Just a matter of time._

While Krieg was in his own world, he didn't notice Lilith, the other siren vault hunter, walk up to Maya. they talk for a bit and start to walk away. Krieg only notices later as Maya starts to leave.

 _Maybe we should see what they are up to. Let's go._

Krieg follows the two sirens back to the Crimson Raiders HQ. they were still talking so they didn't notice Krieg walking behind them. Once they go inside, they turn around to notice the tall psycho. They jump back startled.

"Krieg. Don't scare us like that." said Maya trying to calm down. "We're you listening to our conversation?"

Krieg shakes his head and shrugs.

"Maybe the big guy can help us." Lilith says to her friend. "So killer, you want to help us lovely ladies out with a little something something?"

Krieg nods his head really fast.

They head upstairs to the main conference room with the holo table. On top of the table were a few ingots of refined eridium.

"So I have been thinking about this for a while." Lilith began. "My ability to phaseshift amplifies when using eridium. Without it I can move from one place to another. With it, well, it's good that Sanctuary didn't get blown up. Maya has never used eridium with her powers. Maybe it will help. Maybe it will be a complete disaster and kill us. But I want to run a test."

"Lilith and I are going to be combining our powers, with the use of eridium, to teleport someone around Pandora without the use of the fast travel stations." Maya joins in. "We always wondered why Jack never shut them off to us. He would have access to do so. Just in case it does happen, we need a new method to move around. Lilith has done it before, but never is it precise or under her complete control."

"Of course the final piece to this puzzle we are going to need-"

"An expert on Eridians, sirens, and the vault."

The three turn around to see mad scientist Patricia Tannis standing in the doorway.

"Just thought I let you all know my skills and expertise."

"Why would knowledge on vaults would be useful for this experiment?" Maya asks.

"Nothing at all." Tannis smiles. " I have been studying the powers of sirens for quite some time now and I believe they have a deeper connection to the Eridians than I originally perceived. It was said that the Eridians were able to move throughout the six galaxies not by the use of ships, but rather by some sort of teleportation. I will be taking notes for any significant events that happen during the first test. So shall we begin?"

During the entire time they were talking, Krieg just stood there staring.

 _I think the use of too many big words broke the big guy._

"Alright." Lilith says. "Krieg here's the deal. With the help of Maya, We're gonna see if we can send you somewhere on Pandora. Keep your echo on so we can find you. You ready big guy?"

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

"Good boy. Now hold still."

Lilith and Maya grabbed a piece of eridium and focused on absorbing them. Their tattoos started to glow. They groan as they assimilate the eridium into their form. The two sirens breathe heavily. They look almost exhausted. Maya places a hand on Krieg. She gave him a reassuring smile before lifting him up with her phaselock. Lilith focuses on her power, trying to find a place to send him. She decides to send him to Lynchwood. It wasn't too far, so it was a good place to start. With a glow of purplish light. Krieg is teleported away. Krieg looked around him. It looked like he was in the teleportation stream whenever he used the fast travel stations.

A minute passed during the process. Krieg saw no sight of the teleporting to stop. Suddenly, a crack starts to form in front of Krieg. It grows bigger and bigger every second. Krieg reaches a finger out to the crack. The moment his finger makes contact, everything around him shatters. The bluish purple stream around him turns into a crimson red.

 _What the hell is happening?_

In front of Krieg, a small circular object was slowly approaching him. The object was growing in size. It looked as big as the psycho. Closer and closer, Krieg started to see that the object looked like a moon. Only this mood looked red. The moon's size swells up even more. Out of nowhere, Krieg could hear a baby crying. The noise started to hurt his head. The voice was screaming in pain, not able to tune out the crying. Unable to hold on, Krieg passes out.

* * *

Krieg's eyes slowly open. The first thing that comes into view was an evening sky. He felt wind blowing across his body. It was blowing at a very fast rate. He looked around and realized he was in the air. To be more specific he was falling. He looks down to see how far he is from the ground. The moment he does, his body impacts something sharp. Krieg sees that he has fallen on spikes that are part of a old and rusty gate. This does not faze Krieg too much. He is used to being impaled, slashed at, set on fire, exploded, etc. He uses his strength to pull himself off the gate. He succeeds and plops down on the ground. Krieg looks around to see graves. A little away from him was a building. He tries to get up, but his body feels heavy. All Krieg could do was crawl over. His eyesight starts to blur again.

 _No. Stay awake. Pull yourself together. We need to find out where we are._

The voice tries to keep the psycho awake, but it was no use. Krieg collapses to the ground with his eye on the building. Before losing consciousness again, the last thing he sees is a man in a wheelchair moving towards him.

* * *

Once again Krieg's eyes slowly open. This time he was met with darkness. He wasn't falling. With little strength he had, Krieg looked around. the only thing he could see was an old man in a wheelchair.

"So you live?" the old man says. "Quite a shocker since you fell from very high up. That wound of yours is healing fast. However, it won't save you."

Krieg looks at his wound. The hole that was there has closed up slightly, but a lot of blood is still seeping out. He holds the wound trying to keep the blood in.

 _We're gonna bleed out. We need healing._

"I'm losing blood. I need it to see the wretched truth that is life. I want to bathe in it's despair." Krieg cackles at his own words.

"The truth? Hmmm. Oh, yes.. Paleblood..." The old man begins. "Well, you've come to the right place."

He slowly rolls up to the psycho.

"Yharnam is the home of blood ministration. You need only to unravel it's mystery. But where's an outsider like yourself to begin? Easy, with a bit of Yharnam blood of your own..."

The old man moves to Krieg's face. He sees the old man's one eye covered in bandages. The other cannot be seen due to his long gray hair.

"But first, you'll need a contract..."

The psycho persona does not fully get what the man says. Even the voice felt confused.

 _This old man is giving me a bad vibe. Problem is we don't have any other options at the moment. Especially since we are about to die. Do as he says. For now._

Krieg nods his head. The old man brings out a piece of parchment. He goes over the details of it, but Krieg cannot stay focus to hear what the old man is saying. After a minute, Krieg signs the contract with a bloody thumbprint.

"Good. All signed and Sealed." says the old man. "Now, let's begin the transfusion."

He has Krieg rest his head down.

"Oh don't you worry."

Krieg's vision starts to blur. The old man's face looking down at him is all he sees.

"Whatever happens... You may think it all a mere bad dream..."

The last thing the vault hunter hears is the old man laughing and wheezing.

* * *

 **And so begins a tale of a psycho and his journey through a living nightmare. The question is, will he and his other half be able to tell the difference between what is real, and what is a dream? I will do my best to keep this story running if people are interested. Also, I am prone to fuck up spelling and grammar here and there. If you see it, call me out on it. I appreciate it. Anyway, see you another time.**

 **Take care.**


	2. CH2: Part of the Hunt

**Hello and welcome back. we return once again to another chapter. Currently Our psychotic vault hunter has found himself somewhere far from what he calls home. Now he will be walking in a new world of madness.  
**

 **I do not own Borderlands and Bloodborne.**

* * *

 **CH2: Part of the Hunt**

Krieg opened his eyes to the dark room. He could not see the old man anywhere.

 _We should get moving. We need to figure out where this Yharnam place is._

He tried to move his body, but to no avail. Nothing was restraining the psycho, so seeing as he did not have any strength in his body concerned Krieg. Fragmented memories of his past flow into his mind. It reminded him of the time where he was under the knife being an experiment. It angered both personalities as they tried to move. Krieg heard something to his left. He saw a wolf like creature appear from a pool of blood on the ground. It looked wild, tattered, and covered in blood. It slowly moved towards the immobile vault hunter. Still doing everything he could to move, Krieg could only stare at the beast. The wolf brought its massive claws to Krieg's face. Before it could slash at him, the wolf was consumed by flames. It writhed in pain and soon vanished from his sight. The voice let out a sigh of relief. He had never seen a beast like that before. who knew what it could have done to him. Suddenly, the psycho felt something on his leg. He saw a little white creature with a monstrous head. It slowly crawled up to his face. Another one popped on Krieg's side. Then another. More. Several of them all stared down at Krieg as the psycho lost consciousness once more.

* * *

"BAD TOUCH!"

Krieg shot up from the stretcher he was lying on. He looked around for the wolf and the white creatures from before. Nothing was in the room. He looked around to see that he was inside some sort of hospital. He found his buzz axe lying on a desk. He picked it up and looked it over. It appeared to be untouched. He gave it a few swings as well. His strength did not feel hindered. Krieg felt like he was back to his "normal" self.

 _Great. Now can we get a move on?_

"STOP TALKING TO ME"

Krieg bashed his head with his axe and recoiled back. After that, he opened the door he thought was an exit. Going down some stairs, the psycho heard some growling. He looked out into a large lobby to see the wolf feeding on a body. Krieg could not tell if the body was the old man, but he charged in regardless. The wolf had only enough time to see Krieg bring his axe down on its head. The axe was stuck inside the wolf's head. He tugged it hard and it came loose.

"GOOD DOGGY!" Krieg snarled.

He looked at the body for a moment. It did not look like the old man form before. Krieg ignored it and continued forward. He went up to a flight of stairs and opened a door. He took a step outside and looked all around. It was a circular area with graves scattered over. Trees without any leaves stood high up. The sky was orange, telling the psycho that it was close to night time. Krieg walked over to the gate to his right. It was the same game he fell on earlier. With his great strength, Krieg opened the gate. All around him he could smell blood. The street was littered with coffins. A carriage and a few coffins were to his left. To his right he saw a man with a torch.

 _Guess there are still people around. See if he can tell us where we are._

The psycho walked up the road to the man. The man turned around, and with a torch and in one hand and an axe in another, swung the axe at Krieg. He dodged out of the way with ease. He looked at the man to see his face covered with fur and one eye different. Revving up his axe, Krieg sliced open the man. The feral man fell to the ground dead. Behind him, two more men charged at Krieg with an axe and sickle.

"TIME FOR TENDERIZING!" Krieg shouted as he lunged at the two. The one with the sickle sliced at Krieg's stomach. Krieg retaliated by bringing the axe into his chest. He turned and decapitated the second man. The two men fell by the psycho's might. His wound from a moment ago full healed. The voice was grateful that they could still heal wounds. However...

 _It is not a good idea if we just kill everyone we come across. We. Need. Info._

"SHUT UP!"

Krieg looked back to find a lever on the ground. He pulled it wanting to see what it did. A ladder from above lowered down. He climbed up to the top to get a vantage point. He stood up and looked out to what he believed was a city. It looked almost Medieval Gothic to the voice. He knew of these kind of structures back when he could read a book. The sun was slowly setting. the voice thought it would be best to move while they still had daylight.

Krieg turned around and saw a building in front of him. In between them was a glowing lamp. What surprised the vault hunter was that the lamp was being held by the white creatures. Krieg was about to bring his axe on the little things but the voice stopped him.

 _They don't appear to be hostile. Though why are they holding this lamp? Maybe a gift?_

Krieg reached down and went to grab the lamp. As he does his vision blurs once more and everything goes black.

* * *

Krieg woke up from his slumber once more. Feeling greatly annoyed at all the times he keeps blacking out, he punches the ground. He looked to notice the ground was now cobblestone.

"Uhgh. How come every time we do something, we end up waking up?" Said the voice. Krieg stands up and dusts himself off.

"Though it's probably my fault for telling you to-" The voice stop talking instantly. He realized he has been talking while moving his mouth. He looked down at his hands and he moved them. He patted himself down, feeling himself all over. The sane personality of Krieg realized he was in control over his own body again.

"H-how? How is this possible?" Krieg asked himself out loud. For the longest time he wished he could have control of his body again. To have control again almost brought a tear to his eye.

 _LET ME OUT!_

Krieg jumped for a moment after hearing a familiar voice in his head. The psycho persona switched with him somehow.

"Looks like I'm in the one who can roam free."

 _THE VOICE IS A WEAK LAMB CHOP!. THE MEAT MAN IS THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN SOOTHE BLOOD LUST!_

"We'll see about that. Now where am I?"

Krieg never looked to see where he was due to his personal realization. He looked to see a house up on a hill surrounded by many graves. The sky was dark with a large full moon glistening. Krieg turned around to find that behind him was an endless world with pillars going up and down into a misty void.

"I don't think I'm on Pandora anymore." Krieg commented.

He walked up to the house and saw a person sitting up a ledge next to some stairs. He went to say something, but noticed it wasn't really a person. It was a white doll the size of a woman. The doll's eyes were closed, as if she was sleeping. Krieg knew she wasn't real, but he felt like she was.

"She's must have been made to look like someone specific." He said. "She is very beautiful."

Krieg took a step up on the stairs. He stopped when he saw the white creatures come out form the ground with weapons. One was some kind of saw with a curved handle. The second one looked the same but only it had an axe head. The third looked like a simple cane. The creatures looked like they wanted to give them to the vault hunter.

"Well you little guys haven't really tried to kill me yet, so I guess we're cool." Krieg smiles under his mask.

He first picks up the saw cleaver weapon first. He studied weapon for a moment then looked back to the creatures. The two weapons vanished and were replaced by two guns instead. To Krieg, they kind of looked like ancient weapons that the Jackobs corporation based their weapons on. One looked like a rifle while the other was a rifle but with a bigger cannon. He picked up the bigger gun and the other vanished. He places the gun a cleaver next to around him. Now he didn't have to always rely on his buzz axe.

Krieg walked up to the house. The door was closed. Not wanting to be rude, he knocked on the door. No response. He knocked on the door a second time.

"Hello?" Krieg called out. "Anyone home? I just want to know where I am?"

No response came from the house. Krieg let out a sigh and walked back down the stairs. He saw at the bottom of the stairs and to the left where there were a set of graves, the white creatures were waving for him to come over. They point to the grave they are under. Confused, Krieg looks at the grave and places a hand on it. Suddenly his mind sees an image, it shows the lamp his psycho persona touched. Krieg focused on that image. After a moment, he was whisked away from the house. As that happened, the doll opened it's eyes and looked at the where the vault hunter was. It smiles.

"Oh good hunter." the doll says. "I wait for your return."

* * *

Krieg didn't feel groggy when he came back to his earlier location. The city stood around him, still reeking in the scent of blood.

 _All right. Time to find someone who can point me in the right direction. Wait... what?"_

Sane Krieg couldn't feel his body anymore. It started to move on it's own. Then he heard a familiar scream.

"DADDY'S HOME!" Psycho Krieg roared.

 _Oh great. Your back. But how is that possible. I was in control a minute ago._

The voice thought it over, not noticing that the other half was knocking on a window in front of the lamp.

"Who is there?" a man's voice from inside the house speaks. The man can be heard coughing inside.

 _Wait. Maybe he can help. Ask him about this place and what is going on with these monsters._

"I'VE COME TO THIS CITY OF BLOOD TO FACE THE BEASTIES." the voice lets out a groan.

"Oh you must be a Hunter, and not one from around here either." the man sounded more relaxed. "I'm Gilbert, a fellow outsider. You must have had a fine time of it. Yarnham has a special way of treating guests. I don't think I can stand if I wanted to, but I'm willing to help, if there's anything that can be done." Gilbert lets out a another cough.

"This town is cursed. Whatever your reasons might be you should plan a swift exit. Whatever can be gained from this place, it will do more harm than good."

 _So this city is Yharnam. That's what the old man meant. The old mentioned paleblood. Ask him what it is. And please use the word paleblood. It would make more sense.  
_

"I SEE THE PALEBLOOD TO END THE PAIN IN MY MIND!" the voice was surprised that the psycho ot it right. Probably since blood was involved, there was not objection in translating.

"Paleblood, you say? Hmm... Never heard of it. But if it's blood you're interested in, you should try the Healing Church. The church controls all knowledge on blood ministration, and all varieties of blood. Across the valley to the East of Yharnam lies the town of the Healing Church, known as the Cathedral Ward. And deep within the Cathedral Ward is the old grand cathedral. ...the birthplace of the Healing Church's special blood, or so they say." Gilbert continues to cough. "Yharnamites don't share much with outsiders. Normally, they wouldn't let you near this place, but... The hunt is on tonight. This might be your chance..."

 _I think that's all we can get from him. Let's get going._

"BYE BYE WINDOW MAN!"

"Oh yes... Good luck. And be careful. The hunt is on, meaning that the streets will not be fully safe. Watch out for the beasts." Gilbert finishes with another cough.

Krieg left Gilbert alone and headed down some stairs. He looked on to see some people down below.

 _Maybe those people down are friendly. If not, what could go wrong?"_

* * *

 **Now Krieg has a goal to reach. It may not be fully understandable, but it's a start. Both personas will get their fill once the next chapter begins.**

 **I will do what I can to get the next chapter up and running. I am looking forward to it.**

 **Take care.**


	3. CH3: Badass and the Beast

**Hello there. We return to our psychotic vault hunter, Krieg. Alone in a world with monsters, angry mobs, and a great hunt throughout the city of Yharnam. The only thing the psycho has is his weapons and his voice of reason.**

 **I plan to continue this series right to the very end. Don't really know how long it will take, but I will try my best. Also, if anyone is interested, I have another story I am working on as well.**

 **Four Mercs Walk into a Universe. A crossover story involving Deadpool, Taskmaster, Deathstroke, and Red Hood as they journey throughout many different universes. More characters will be apart of that. As said, if anyone is interested, go right ahead.**

 **I do not own Borderlands and Bloodborne**

* * *

 **CH3: Badass and the Beast**

Krieg made his way down to the main streets of the city. Along the way, he encountered a couple of hostile men with axes. They tried to strike down the psycho only for them to end as bloodied corpses. The voice sighs.

 _I may have been wrong with the town's folk being friendly. Also they look ill. They're covered in bandages, and have a weird look in their eye._

As Krieg reaches the street level, he hears a monstrous screech. It echos through the city. The vault hunter looks to see where it came from but can't seem to pinpoint it. He looks back to see a gate that blocked his way earlier. A lever was implanted in the ground right next to it. He pulls the lever and the gate opens. After opening it, Krieg notices a large round man with a giant axe marching around. Krieg pulls out his buzz axe and revs it up.

 _Hey. We don't need to get side tracked. He's not worth our time._

"I'm here to shank and smile." The psycho says as he charges the bug guy.

 _Oh great._

Krieg charges at the axe wielder and lunges at him. The big guy sees him and pulls back his weapon for a swing. When Krieg got in range, the big guy swung his axe. It makes contact with Krieg but it stops. The psycho pushes against the axe, but the blade cuts deep into his side. All Krieg could do now was laugh.

"Yessss. YEESSSSS." He roars.

With his insane strength, he knocks the axe out of the big guy's hands and leaps up onto him. Krieg starts smashing his buzz axe into the man's face. the strikes knocks the big guy down. Krieg keeps smashing his head open until a minute later where it was nothing but a pool of gore. The wound at his side healed fully after a moment.

 _Alright. You got him. Satisfied._

The voice heard a sinister chuckle coming from his other half.

 _I'll take that as a yes._

After his fun, Krieg walked up the street towards a crowd of people huddled around a fire. Looming up from the fire was a wolf like beast crucified and set ablaze. In the fire, a few human bodies can be seen burning away. The people just stood there staring up at the beast, never taking notice of Krieg until he got closer. One man with a pitchfork looks at the shirtless psycho and screams.

"Beast." the man yells. The rest of the crowd sees the lone psycho. They march forward with torches, axes, and whatever weapons they had in their hands. They started to surround the hunter. One man had a gun and fired at Krieg. The bullet hit, but it did not hurt as much as the psycho thought. Taking his idea, Krieg drew the big gun he got from the mansion and pointed it at an attacker in front of him. He fired, and spray of bullets exploded out. The shots hit a few in front of Krieg. A couple fell to the ground dead. The rest kept moving closer.

 _These people are insane._ The voice says bewildered. _They're just killing anyone one who is not them._

The psycho personality charges into the crowd and hacks and slashes his way through. He darts around making sure he can slice up everyone in his path. Bodies are thrown around as his strikes hit the mad town's folk with great force. Krieg turned to see a couple of grotesque looking dogs charge at him. He lunges at both dogs and decapitates them.

"SIT! GOOD DOGS!" He says to the dead dogs.

Another bullet hits Krieg in the shoulder. He turns around to see the shooter form before reloading. Not wanting him to fire again, Krieg chucks his axe. The weapon's blade starts to spin. It lodges itself into the shooter's chest. The man falls back dead with the axe still stuck in his chest. Krieg walks over and picks it up. He looks towards a gate behind the fire pit. It was closed but he could see someone banging at it from the other side. Krieg walks around the gate through a pathway to find a fountain in the center of the area. He looks to see a large man pounding on the gate. He goes over there and disposes of the man with ease. He looks around to see a small item glimmer near some rather large crows.

Ignoring the crows, he goes to pick it up. The crows attack Krieg without warning. They bite at his body leaving large cuts. The psycho doesn't use his weapons, but instead uses his bare hands and rips the crows to shreds. After that, he picks up the bottle of liquid. Not knowing what it was, he puts it away. Krieg makes his way up some stairs. A few more mad people and dogs got in his way but were quickly disposed of. Still going up, he finds himself on a bridge leading to the other side of the city. A bit away from the hunter were more wolf beasts prowling the bridge.

 _As much as i don't really like taking down these insane folk, I have no objection killing these things. Have fun._

* * *

 **One small murder spree later...  
**

Krieg finishes the last monster crow on the bridge. After dealing with the wolves, he encounter more mad folk and a small groups of crows. He crosses through an archway leading to the end of the bridge leading to the other side of the city. The gate was closed. Maybe it was locked to keep the crazies from getting in. Everything was quiet. It made the voice nervous, not expecting what could happen. As Krieg got closer to the gate, he heard a large screech. A second later, a massive creature leaps over the wall in front of him and lands on the bridge.

 **Play the Cleric Beast OST**

It was covered in fur. The monster had a skeletal frame to it's body. One of it's arms was larger than the other. It's horns looked monstrous. The monster let out another wailing screech as it charged for the vault hunter. Krieg rushes right at the beast with buzz axe in hand. He leaps in the air plants his axe in the beast's ribs. the beast reels back from the pain. It smacks Krieg off of him. He is knocked into a carriage that was on the bridge, destroying it on impact. Krieg slowly gets from the wreckage. He looks to see the beast use it's large arm to lung forward towards him. He dodges out of the way as the beast slams it's fist down where the vault hunter was.

 _Go for it's legs. They look like a weak point due to it's size._

"STOP TALKING TO ME!" Krieg smashes his head with his axe trying to keep the voice quiet.

 _I'm trying to help you moron. Now focus before- LOOK OUT._

In the middle of the psycho's moment, the beast grabs him with it's large hand. The beast squeezes the hunter before smashing him hard into the ground. It lets go then brings it's large hand down again. Krieg's axe gets knocked away from the hit. He uses his strength to get up and move. The beast smacks him away from his weapon. Krieg still gets up and starts to get angry. The beast goes in for another lunge. The psycho does not get lucky and his hit with multiple blows from the creature. With one final hit, the beast knocks Krieg into a wall.

 _Forget our axe for a sec. Use that saw weapon we got._

Not responding, the psycho half draws the saw weapon and lunges at the beast. He slashes violently with the weapon, dealing damage to its lower midsection and it's legs. The best tries to hit Krieg, but he dodges then continues slashing. The beast leaps back to get some distance. During his rampage, Krieg didn't notice a switch on the weapon as he was using it. As the beast came in for a charge, he swings the weapon while pressing the switch. The weapon springs forward, slashing at the beast before it got close to strike. The saw was now at the end of the long handle, almost like a long spear. The beast stops moving as it looks stunned from the attack. Krieg takes this opportunity to get his axe back. He switches the saw weapon back to what it was and wields his axe in his other hand. The beast looks to the psycho lets out a loud scream of defiance. Krieg starts to laugh.

"I know what I have become... I am the inside of this world... I taste the gore, and I smell the crying... AND I WANT MORE!" Krieg roars at the beast. He uses both weapons and starts hacking at every part of the beast. "I want to bathe in your flesh, I want to savor your fear. I wanna live inside a castle built of your agony, AND I WANT TO CRUMBLE IT WITH AN AXE TO YOUR CAROTID ARTERY"

Without mercy, Krieg slashes at the beast's head. It wails from the pain. The psycho then tackles the beast to the ground and starts slashing at it's chest. The beast tries to stop him, but Krieg just slashes at any limb that goes near him then continues back on the body. Krieg decides to finish the beast off. He jumps into the air and brings down his two weapons into the beast's head. They make a sickly squishing sound as it makes contact with the insides of the head. The beast's body goes limp for a second, then it starts to spasm. Krieg gets off of the beast. It lets out one violent scream before it explodes. Blood gets blasted in all direction. On the ground, on the bridge, in the air, and of course, on Krieg. The psycho gets coated head to toe by the beast's blood. Even more hits him from the blood. The sky looked like it was raining blood.

"HALLELUJAH IT'S RAINING BLOOD." Krieg yells with his arms open to the sky. The blood stops falling.

 _Purely... disgusting. We are gonna need a long shower to get this cleaned. Look at that.  
_

Krieg sees out of the corner of his eye the little white creatures holding up another lamp. Next to the creatures, about a couple feet away, a small object lies on the ground. He picks it up to see that it is a badge of some sort. He puts it away not caring about it. He walks over to the lamp and goes to touch it. However, he stops and slowly brings his hand back.

 _What are you doing? These little guys look like they're trying to help us._

"The meat man holds the reigns." The psycho half growls.

 _Oh. You mean you don't want me in control of our body. Look, it seems to only happens when we're in that place. There is nothing there to kill anyway, so why would it matter? When we get back, you can kill as much as you want. This city seems like it can give you more than your fill._

After a moment of silence, Krieg touches the lamp. Instead of losing consciousness per say, he gets the feeling of teleporting like he use to back on Pandora. His vision was clouded for a moment but was soon waking up in the world of the mansion.

* * *

 **Krieg the Psycho-1**

 **Yharnam-0**

 **Krieg gets his first victory over one of the many nightmares of Yharnam. But his journey is far from over. Yharnam is a big place. And you never know what may be around the corner.  
**

 **I do plan on having the Old Hunters DLC as part of the story. Of course that part will be added later on. Once again if anyone has opinions on the story, or if you wish to have something specific in it, I'm open to your thoughts. I will have interactions with all npcs since there are not many to begin with. I already have an idea of who Krieg will meet face to face in the waking world. I'm sure you all know as well. So stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **Take care.**


	4. CH4: Let the Hunt Begin

**Hey there. Sorry if I haven't made any new chapters recently. Been busy. Anyway When we last left off Krieg he was stranded in the city of Yharnam. Encountering manic locals and a bunch of wild beast, the psycho tore through everything in his path. He soon encountered a Cleric Beast and in doing so, took one step close to learning the truth of Yharnam.**

 **I do not own Borderlands or Bloodborne.**

* * *

 **CH4: Let the Hunt Begin**

Krieg returns to the odd world where the sane personality gains control once again. He slowly rises and takes a deep breath.

"Okay I'm back in control again." He sighs in relief. "But it still does not explain what exactly is going..."

Krieg stops talking. Behind his mask he was surprised. When he last was here, there was a doll lying down. Now the the doll was standing. It's eyes were looking at him. The doll had a smile on it's face. The next thing surprised him even more. The doll bowed towards him the beckons him over.

"...on" Krieg finishes his sentence as he approaches.

"Hello good hunter." The doll speaks. Krieg takes a step back and almost goes for his weapons.

"What? What is this?"

"Fear not good hunter. I am not your enemy. I am a doll, here in this dream to look after you."

"Dream?" Krieg mutters to himself.

 _MY DREAMS ARE SUPPOSED TO HAVE MEAT AND FLAYED MEN._ The psycho persona gives the other Krieg a slight migraine. He continues to listen to the doll.

"Honorable Hunter, pursue the echoes of blood, and I will channel them into your strength. You will hunt beasts... and I will be here for you, to embolden your sickly spirit."

"Wait I don't understand. What are these echoes of blood?"

"They are the blood of your foes. You assimilate their blood into your own. If you have enough, I can aide you in enhancing your power for the hunt tonight."

"So you're saying that when I kill people, I absorb their blood and it gives me power."

"Precisely." The dolls giggles.

 _I THINK I'M IN LOVE._

"Down boy." Krieg says out loud. The doll looks at him with a confused expression. "Oh sorry. I have some issues regarding my mind."

"You mean your other half?"

"How did you know?"

"I had sensed another in this world when you arrived. When I saw you in the waking world, I saw another side of you. It was startling at first, but I soon understood."

"You did?"

"Yes. I can see that you need each other to face your foes." Krieg gives her a glare with his shown eye.

"I do NOT need him." Krieg says darkly. "Now can you explain to me why I have to hunt these beasts?"

The doll smiles, not intimidated by the the vault hunter's tone. She motions him towards the mansion. It now has it's door open. Krieg looks at her as he walks by then ascends to the top. Walking through the doorway, he comes to face an old man in a wheelchair. The man had long gray hair covered by a hat. He wore a coat and normal clothes. Down by his legs he only had one foot. The other was replaced with a peg leg. The old man grabbed his cane and leaned forward towards Krieg.

"Ah-hah, you must be the new hunter. Welcome to the Hunter's Dream." The old man says in a welcoming tone. "This will be your home, for now."

"Who are you?"

"I am Gehrman, friend to you hunters."

"We have never met. And do you mean there are more hunters than me here?"

"Of course. Hunters prowl throughout Yharnam. It is what they do."

"Have there been any hunters that have come by recently? Any that may have look like they weren't from here." Krieg was hoping maybe he could find his friends in this world.

"I'm afraid not. You have been the most recent hunter to come to this dream in many years. And I must say, you are an odd looking one. Wearing nothing but trousers." Krieg looks down, slightly depressed about the answer he got.

"You're sure to be in a haze about now, but don't think too hard about all of this." Gehrman continued.

"Just go out and kill a few beasts. It's for your own good. You know, it's just what hunters do! You'll get use to it."

"What do you mean?" Krieg asks. He starts to feel frustrated. "What is this Hunter's Dream? Why are these beasts attacking around? Why are the townspeople attacking me? I. Want. Answers."

 _KILL THE OLD MAN!_

"Calm. Calm, fellow hunter. It is quite overwhelming when you enter the dream. It is a realm made for hunters. This was once a haven for hunters. A workshop where hunters used blood to enhance their weapons and flesh. They hunt the beasts in Yharnam to stop the scourge that has plagued this city for years."

"A plague? Is it affecting the people as well."

"Yes quite. Blood of the beast flows through the infected. It changes them, drives them to madness. Always out for more blood."

"The doll downstairs said she could help me get stronger with the help of the echoes of blood. Whatever that mean."

"Yes the doll. She and I aide the hunters before they return to the waking world and continue their hunt. We don't have many tools as we once did, but... You're are welcome to use whatever you find." Gehrman moves closer to Krieg he motions for the man to lean down. He does so and the old man whispers in his ear.

"Even the doll, should it please you."

Krieg reels back in disgust. He could tell this guy was off his rocker. He looked along the walls to see weapons hanging throughout. One looked just like his saw weapon. Others looked much more vicious. To his left were bookshelves, a few books had fallen to the floor. in the back of the workshop was as statue of someone. It looked like an altar.

"This place has it's fair share of problems. I get that. But I'm not from here. This isn't my problem. I need to get home." Krieg looks to Gehrman.

"Hmmm. If you wish to return to your home, join the hunt. Once the beasts have been slain, I will aide you to return back to the waking world."

"And why should I trust you?"

"It is your choice if you desire to or not. Hunters have come to this dream just as you have. Once they had finished their hunt, they would then be set free and return to the lands they called home. Understand this fellow hunter, I am a caretaker of this dream. My role is to provide wisdom to hunters should they wish to listen. Other than that, speak to the doll." Gehrman slowly lowers his head. He starts to snore indicating he had fallen asleep.

Krieg leaves the old man alone and walks back down to the Doll. It turns to face him and smiles.

"Did you speaks with Gehrman?" it asks.

"Yeah. A little odd, but he seems alright."

"He was a hunter long, long ago, but now serves only to advise them. He is obscure, unseen in the dreaming world."

"Wait. What does that mean?"

"Forgive me hunter. I mean he is a part of this world, but he is an unknown to those who would exist here."

"That still doesn't make sense." Krieg deadpanned.

"In due time you will understand. Even still, he stays here, in this dream... such is his purpose."

"His purpose is to help those who come across this place?" The doll nods. "And what about the little white guys I've run into?"

As if on cue, the little creatures spawn form the graves to the right. They wave to the psycho and the doll as if they were their parents.

"Ahh, the little ones." the doll says. "They are the inhabitants of the dream. They find hunters like yourself, worship and serve them. Speak words, they do not, but still aren't they sweet?"

"Uhhh yeah." Krieg responded. He looks to one of the creatures. It face looked like it was a skag's chew toy.

"If you wish for something specific, approach the fountain to your left. The little ones can aide you for a price." the doll motions towards a fountain where more of the creatures pop up.

"Let me guess, I have to pay in blood." the doll nods. "This is the weirdest place I've been to. And that' coming from me."

 _I WILL BE A GOD OF DESTRUCTION! THE WHITE ONES WILL GROVEL FOR MERCY AND I SHALL GRANT IT WITH THE GRINDING OF BONES._

"No. We need to get back to Pandora."

"Pandora?" the doll asks with a curious look.

"It's where I'm from."

"It sounds like a lovely place with such a lovely name."

"You could not be more mistaken. Pandora is not for the weak of heart... or mind... or spleen... pretty much every organ."

"If you wish to talk about this Pandora, I am willing to listen."

Krieg took a moment to think. It had been a long time since he has communicated with anyone. The other would do the talking and fail miserably at a normal conversation. He did not know enough about this doll, but it would be nice to have someone to talk to."

"Tell you what, whenever I have some free time, we can chat." the doll smiles towards the man.

"Wonderful. I look forward to it. Is there anything else you need?"

"You said you could make me stronger with blood. Show me."

"Very well. Let the echoes become your strength. Let me stand close. Now shut your eyes..."

Krieg did so. He knelt down so it could be at eye level. He was rather tall compared to this doll. It places it's hands on Krieg. At first he feels nothing, but then he feels something flow through him. A moment passes, and the doll takes a step back. Krieg stands and pats himself down. He felt like nothing happened to him at all, but the sane persona could hear the psycho side laughing.

 _LEVEL UP._

"This isn't a game, moron." Krieg muttered. "Thanks. I guess I should get going." Krieg walks to the grave he used from before.

"Farewell, good hunter. May you find your worth in the waking world." The doll gives him a small wave as the vault hunter vanishes form the realm.

* * *

Returning from his haze, Krieg finds himself back on the bridge. The psycho takes control and starts turning around for something to obliterate.

"WHERE'S THE MEAT!"

 _Come on. Let's go hunting I guess._

Krieg dashes down the bridge looking for something to fight. The corpses from his previous slaughter lie on the ground. He ignores them and heads to the end of the bridge. Instead of backtracking, Krieg takes a turn to his right and heads down a path leading into a sewer system. Reaching down below, Krieg encountered a tall man beast who swung it's weapon at him. Krieg swiped the weapon away with his buzz axe and sliced the beast's leg off. It falls to ground and quickly notices the axe come crashing down on it's face.

Taking a leap down to the bottom of the sewer, Krieg comes across a pack of giant rats.

"RODENTS OF UNUSUAL SIZE!" He roars.

Like taking a knife to butter. Krieg slashes through the rats. Some were able to land a few bites on the psycho, but were met with a gruesome end. Continuing down, more rats and weird monsters in the water attacked. One of the monsters spewed a green mist. Krieg dodged it and slashed down at the monster killing it. Finishing of the last monster, he finds a ladder heading back up. He climbs up. Reaching to the top. Krieg encounters more crows which were quickly taken care of.

Something shiny gets Krieg's attention. To his right he finds a weird skull o the ground. He picks it up and sees it glowing slightly.

 _What kind of skull glows like this?_ The sane persona asks to himself.

Just then Krieg crushes the skull in his hand turning into ash.

 _Now why did you do that?_

Suddenly both personas reel back for a moment as if they were hit with something. The psycho looks around but finds nothing. Whatever happened affected both Kriegs.

 _Huh. It feels like I got a bit more knowledgeable._

"THE SUM OF THE SQUARE ROOT OF ANY TWO SIDES OF AN ISOSCELES TRIANGLE IS EQUAL TO THE SQUARE ROOT OF THE REMAINING SIDE!"

 _That's a right triangle you idiot._

"SHUT UP."

After their little moment. Krieg crosses another bridge to encounter a large man carrying a stone object. The man brings it down to smash the psycho, but he moves to the side and retaliates. Krieg does quick work with his weapon and plants his axe into the man's spine. He then climbs up another ladder and comes across a gate and a lever. He pulls the leaver opening a gate leading to the fountain are he was before. Just as he was going through, Krieg hears something.

"Hello? Is someone there?" a little girls voice comes from a window. Krieg approaches the window.

 _It's just a little girl. Be nice. And when I mean nice I mean nothing vulgar. Alright?_

"Fear not little one. For I am the slayer of monsters and eater of worlds." the psycho persona growls.

 _Close enough._

"Who... are you?" the girl asks confused and scared. "I don't know that voice, but I know that smell. Are you a hunter?"

"I hunt the grandest of prizes and pray to the loot god."

"Please. Please will you look for my mum? Daddy never came back from the hunt, and she went to find him, but now she's gone too. I'm all alone... and scared."

 _Hey... let me take over for a second._

The psycho growls at the voice.

 _Just for a moment. Let me talk. That's all._

Krieg closes his eye for a moment then open it up.

"Alright I'll help you find your mom." the sane one says.

"Really. Oh thank you." the girl says happily. "My mum wears wear a red jeweled brooch. It's so big and beautiful. You won't miss it. Oh I mustn't forget. If you find my mum, give her this music box."

A little music box slides out onto the window sill. Krieg takes it.

"It plays one of daddy's favorite songs. And when daddy forgets us, we play it for him so he remembers. Mum's so silly, running off without it."

Krieg says farewell and lets the psycho back in control. He back tracks through the sewer dealing with more assortments of monsters. He soon finds another ladder. But before climbing up, Krieg notices a giant pig creature further down the sewer.

 _Pay no mind to it. It's not bothering anyone. Let's go find that girl's mom._

Letting out an annoyed grunt, Krieg climbs the ladder up to another level with a bridge. To his left he saw an elevator. He chose to take it and explore before continuing on. This lead the psycho back through Central Yharnam and some of it's shortcuts. Having enough of puzzles, Krieg heads back up the elevator and facing off against more locals. As he was dealing with the locals, Krieg did not notice a rolling ball of fire coming and was trampled by it. He got back up and noticed a large man ready to throw more.

Feeling angered, Krieg throws his buzz axe at the man. It catches him in the chest knocking him back. Krieg draws his saw cleaver and charges. He slashes at the large man. The man roars and tries to use the buzz axe in his chest to fight back. He misses Krieg slamming into a random local who was behind the psycho. Krieg rips the axe from the man and decapitates him.

Leaving bodies behind. Krieg heads up some stairs to deal with a couple more beast men. He soon comes across a graveyard. Many bodies can be seen all around. Fresh ones too. Krieg looks farther in and sees a man. He wore a black outfit and a hat. He also carried a large axe in one hand and a gun in the other. He was currently bringing it down upon something. Krieg got closer to see that the thing the man in black was hacking at was another person. After one more strike, the man stops and pants.

"Beasts all over the shop." The man in black says. "You'll be one of them, sooner or later..."

The man turns to face Krieg, his eyes were covered in bandages. The man let out a deep breath. His breath was visible to the psycho. The man let out a grin.

"You think that I am not a predator." the psycho responds. "I slash, and bite, and beat to a pulp until they are nothing but paste. I will show you the true meaning of fear FOR I AM THE CALAMITY THAT IS EXISTENCE."

"DIE BEAST." the man yells.

With that Krieg and the man in black charge at each other.

* * *

 **Here we go. Krieg vs Father Gascoigne. This will be an interesting fight. Iw ill plan on making the next one as soon as I can, but easier said than done. Anyway I hope you liked the chapter. If you have any advice I'm all ears**

 **Take care.**


	5. CH5: Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Beast

**Hey there. Good to see everyone again. Where we last left off, Krieg continues his march through Yharnam in search for a way back home. During which he came across a little girl seeking help finding her mother. This of course lead the psycho to Father Gascoigne of the Healing Church. They shared a few words before plunging into battle. Well then, let's get things underway  
**

 **I do not own Borderlands and Bloodborne**

* * *

 **CH:5 Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Beast**

 **Play Father Gascoigne's OST**

Krieg's axe clashes with Gascoigne's. They they push at one another trying to gain the upper hand. Gascoigne brings his gun up to Krieg's head. Krieg dodges as it goes off. He recovers in time to dodge another blast. Using the tombstones surrounding him, Krieg lunges up and strikes down at the hunter. Gascoigne extends his axe and blocks the strike. The two clashes weapons being careful not to give the other an opening. Krieg, however decides to let himself open for an attack. Gascoigne sinks his axe into Krieg's torso. The psycho laughs and grabs the axe.

"I FEEL SO ALIVE!" he bellows.

Krieg headbutts Gascoigne then slashes at the latter's body. Gascoigne gets knocked back a few feet and onto the ground. He gets back up slowly and laughs. Gascoigne draws his gun and fires again. Krieg takes cover behind more stones. Gascoigne moves around quickly and swings his axe. Krieg blocks with his axe and they continue clashing their weapons. They continue this dance for several minutes, neither of them letting up.

"What's that smell?" Gascoigne says. "The sweet blood, oh, it sings to me. It's enough to make a man sick"

"The blood in my veins cries out to snuff out the pain." Krieg retorts. "But it's sweet pleasure brings my to the brink AND I JUST WANT TO EXPLODE!"

Krieg swipes low causing Gascoigne to block. He takes this opportunity and grapples the hunter. He then lifts him up and suplexes Gascoigne to the ground.

Krieg gets up on top of a tombstone and body slams his opponent.

"GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY. GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY!" the psycho cries out to no one. He brings his axe up to finish the job only to get knocked back by a close range shot from a blunderbuss. Gascoigne brings his gun into Krieg's torso and fires point blank. Krieg's body gets torn apart from the shot. The Psycho only laughs as he lets his blood seep out. He hurls his axe at Gascoigne. The hunter side steps out of the way then looks at his opponent. A sharp pain erupts from his chest. He sees Krieg smashing the saw cleaver into his body.

"THE MEAT MAN KNOWS NO EQUAL." Krieg shouts and with all his strength rips the weapon out of Gascoigne's body. Blood splatters all over them and around. Gascoigne falls to the ground appearing lifeless.

 _So this is what a hunter can do huh? They're no joke. Best be careful if we run into more of them._

"YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME."

Krieg walks away and picks up his buzz axe. Turning around, he sees Gascoigne stand up slowly.

 _Looks like he still has more fight in him. Do you think he wants to talk?_

And explosion erupts from Gascoigne and what the two personas saw almost surprised them. Gascoigne's body had changed dramatically. He grew bigger and hairier. Where was once a man was now a hulking beast in clothing.

 _Maybe not. He looks like a mix of the village people we've been dealing with and the monsters... Oh son of a-_

Gascoigne leaps at Krieg and drags his claws into the psycho's body. Krieg tries to move away, but the beast man moves to quickly for him to recover. An onslaught of strikes hit Krieg until he is tackled to the ground. Something falls out of his pocket with a thud. Gascoigne roars at his prey and starts biting at the flesh. Krieg kicks and screams out of pure rage trying to get free.

"I'M SUPPOSED TO BE TOP BUNK." Krieg flails his arms and makes contact with something. That something starts to play music. Suddenly Gascoigne stops and wails as if he was in pain. He moves away covering his head.

Krieg looks to his right to see the music box from the little girl playing. He then looks back at Gascoigne.

 _Don't tell me. This is her father?_ The voice deduces.

Gascoigne continues to wail in pain. He swipes left and right trying to find a way to ease the apparent pain.

 _Her mother was going to look for her father. And if she did find him..._ The inner voice came to a horrific realization.

Krieg looks around to see if he could find the mother. He darts his eye back and forth only seeing corpses. Then he looks up at a mausoleum and sees a women in an elegant dress coated in blood. On her there is a red brooch.

 _He killed her._ The voice said with venom in his tone. _Burn him to a crisp._

The music stops playing a moment later. Gascoigne stops holding his head and glares at Krieg. The psycho slowly walks over to the beast and leans back.

"TASTE MY HELLFIRE." Krieg lifts his mask up to his nose and unleashes a torrent of flames from his mouth. His hellfire halitosis shower's over Gascoigne. The beast man roars in pain from the flames. Krieg moves forward not letting up on his breath. Gascoigne tries to move away but the flames engulf him.

Krieg stops his fire breath and takes a deep breath. What is left of the beast man known as Gascoigne writhes in pain on the ground. He lets out a defiant snarl but is too weak to move. Krieg brings up his buzz axe and brings it down onto his skull parting it in two. Gascoigne's body starts to with away and vanishes. A moment later a small red puff of mist explodes out slightly. The mist then slowly absorbs into Krieg's body. His wounds regenerate instantly. However, the blood stains still remained. All that is left on the ground is a key. Krieg picks it up, looks at it for a moment, and then puts it away.

 _Let's check the mother._

Krieg climbs up to where the dead woman was and brings her down he places her down and takes her brooch. He then carries the body over to the side of the graves and places her by a crypt.

 _Unfortunately we don't have time to bury her. We have to tell the girl about this as much as it pains me. But first lets see where this place leads._

Krieg walks up the stairs to the castle like building. He soon comes across a small library. Ignoring the books, Krieg ascends more stairs soon coming to a large set of doors. He tries pushing on them but they do not budge.

 _Maybe you should use the key we found._ The sane voice says trying to be helpful.

Krieg uses the key on the lock of the door. He hears a soft click. He pushes the doors open to find himself inside a chapel like building. He takes a few steps in then hears the soft cry of a baby. He looks around and finds what looks like a grotesque individual covered in rags on the ground. He grunts at the figure who looks up in shock. His(?) face was weathered and his eyes looked white signifying he was blind.

"Ahh, a hunter are ya?" the dweller said sounding shocked. "Very sorry, the incense must've masked your scent. Good, good. I've been waiting for one of your ilk. These hunts have everyone all locked up inside. Waiting for it to end... It always does, always has, y'know. Since forever. But it won't end very nicely, not this time."

 _He sounds scared. Wouldn't blame him due to his condition._

"Even some folks hiding inside are goin' bad. The screams of wimminfolk, the stench of blood, the snarls of beasts... none of em's too uncommon now. Yharnam's done fer, I tell ya. But if you spot anyone with their wits about 'em... Tell 'em about this here Oedon Chapel. They'll be safe here. The incense wards off the beasts. Spread the word... tell 'em to come on over. If you wouldn't mind..." the dweller finishes with a nervous laugh.

Krieg takes a look around the chapel. Dozens of urns of shapes and sizes were spread out the area. The incense was visible in the air.

 _If this stuff does ward of the beasts, it could be a safe haven. Maybe we should bring that girl here. Probably be safer than her home._

* * *

Krieg journey's back towards where he found the little girl's home. On the way there he comes across a building filled with beasts. Still feeling the adrenaline from his big fight, the psycho decimates the beasts that stood in his way. He knocks one through some barrels and a path reveals itself where the beast landed. The pathway looked like it was a window. Krieg made his way to find an individual on a balcony overlooking the city. The person wore what the psycho assumed to be hunter clothing. Only this hunter looked obviously different. This hunter was covered in black feathers and had a crow like mask.

 _Let's not take this one lightly. They may be friendly. Probably not._

The hunter sees Krieg but stands there. When the psycho gets closer, she speaks up.

"Oh, a hunter, are ya?" the hunter asks. "An oddly dressed one. And an outsider? What a mess you've been caught up in. And tonight, of all nights."

She goes into her pocket and pulls out some small pieces of paper and hands it over to Krieg.

"Here, to welcome the new hunter." The papers have a strange mark on them. The inner voice felt as if he has seen the mark somewhere.

"Prepare yourself for the worst. There are no humans left. They're all flesh-hungry beasts, now."

 _No humans left? So that confirms it. Everyone here has turned into a beast of some kind except for a select few. All because they drank blood. Makes me concerned about us for a bit. But then again we are already a monster. But what about her?_

"Do you drink the blood of your enemies and become a star creature of the night?" the psycho asks the hunter.

"What? No, do not worry about me. I do not get drunk on the blood. Otherwise I'll turn into a beast just like the rest."

Krieg looks out to the rest of the massive city. Fires and smoke can be seen throughout the districts. The sun was slowly setting as time went by.

 _Okay so here is what we know: This city, Yharnam, is infected with a plague that turns people into beasts. The plague may originate from people drinking blood. This city is known for its special blood. So the question is where does this blood come from? There are hunters who stop the beasts from hurting anyone else. But they also can be infected if they take too much blood from beasts._

The psycho persona hits his head with his axe to shut the other voice up.

 _Alright alright I'll shut up about it for now._

"Still lingering about? What's wrong? A hunter, unnerved by a few beasts?" the female hunter chuckles snapping Krieg out of his thoughts. "No matter. Without fear in our hearts, we're little different from the beasts themselves."

She starts walking away from the balcony and back into the building.

"Be very careful. You never know who here is man or beast." she stops and looks back at the psycho. "Eileen. My name should we ever cross each others paths. Pray that does not happen of course." With that said, she leaps back into the building and disappears.

 _Best we get out of here. The girl can wait a moment. Let's head back to the dream realm to rest up. And maybe find some weapons._

The psycho persona laughs in excitement at the word weapons.

* * *

Returning to the Hunter's Dream, the doll smiles warmly at the return of Krieg.

"Welcome home, good hunter." She says.

"Please. Call me Krieg." The sane persona replies.

"Very well... Krieg." The doll hesitated slightly upon saying the vault hunter's name. "Is there anything you desire?"

"I wouldn't mind a nice talk. Haven't really had anyone to talk to that was not raving about violence."

 _I AM NOT A THERAPIST.  
_

"God he's loud sometimes. Anyway, I need to see Gehrman first then we can talk."

"Of course, hun- I mean Krieg. Forgive me. I am not use to calling one by name until I have known them longer."

"Understandable."

Krieg walks up to the workshop to find Gehrman reading a book. He sees the tall man and puts the book away.

"Welcome back hunter. How goes the hunt?" Gehrman asks.

"Great. Some beasts here and there. One hunter tried to kill me and turned into a beast. Is that normal?"

"Unfortunately yes. Some hunters go insane over time from hunting. Not able to control themselves and slowly become what they hunt. In response to hunters going rogue, there are to be hunted by other hunters."

"Seems like you guys have a good system to keep everyone in line." Krieg dryly remarked.

"It's all we can do. Theses hunts have occurred for too long. I only hope the bloodshed will stop one day. And all of Yharnam can be at peace."

Gehrman moves outside to the edge near an unmarked grave and looks out to the moon. Krieg follows him and looks on as well.

"The moon is close. It will be a long hunt tonight. If the beasts loom large, and threaten to crush your spirits, seek the Holy Chalice. As every hunter before you has. A Holy Chalice will reveal the tomb of the gods, ...where hunters partake in communion..."

"Not much of a praying type. No offense to you or anyone else who does."

"Either way, you may be able to find answers to your questions. Or perhaps they may lead you to more questions. But if you find a chalice, I would recommend exploring the tombs."

"Where could I find these chalices?"

"Most of the Holy Chalices lie deep within the tomb of the gods. And the few that found their way to the surface... Were lost again in the hands of men. But if the old hunter tales remain true... ...one of the Holy Chalices is worshiped in the valley hamlet. Yet the town is in disarray... It was burned and abandoned, for fear of the scourge, home now only to beasts. The perfect place for a hunter, wouldn't you say?"

"I'll consider it. Take it easy old man."

"Good luck hunter. You will need it."

Krieg walked down towards the doll. He sits down on the steps leading to the workshop and looks to her. The doll smiles.

"So is there anything you want to talk about?" Krieg asks the doll.

"When we last spoke, you spoke of your home. Pandora wasn't it?"

"Correct."

"What is Pandora like?"

"Well it's not a place I recommend living on unless your crazy enough to give it a try. In Yharnam, you only have to deal with beasts. On Pandora, you have to deal with anything and everything. The people, the natural wildlife, and even the plants can be dangerous. That world only has one main rule: Kill or be killed in many gruesome ways."

"I'm sure not all are trying to attack you of course."

"You're not wrong. There are a few towns where people are just trying to get by without getting shot at. Most of the locals are crazy, but crazy in a good way. It's the bandits you would have to worry about."

"Bandits?"

"Yeah. Bandits, marauders, psychos of different shapes and sizes. I've dealt with many of them on Pandora. I was considered a psycho due to my mask and my other persona."

"Then why do you wear your mask?"

Krieg paused for a moment to think on it.

"I haven't really had a chance to take it off until now. The other guy wears it on a daily basis."

 _LEAVE MY FACE ALONE!_

"Anyway, not everyone was bad. I came across some good people who just wanted to keep Pandora safe to an extent. They were like me. A Vault Hunter."

"Vault Hunter?" The doll looked at Krieg with curiosity.

"Where I come from, there are theses vaults that exist on Pandora and many other worlds. Legends say they house different wonders. This was partially true. Vault Hunters from all over hunt for these vaults for many reasons. Wealth, power, adventure, answers, a challenge, etc. My friends were also Vault Hunters. And we all joined up for not only the Vault, but for personal reasons."

"Who were these hunters?"

"Well there was Axton. He's a cocky guy with experience as a former soldier. There's Gaige, a little girl who liked tinkering with machines. Salvador, a local of Pandora who likes violence almost as much as my other half. Zer0, an assassin who is pretty much a mystery. And finally, Maya. She's was different. She what is called a Siren, a being who can harness the elements."

"This Maya sounds like someone close. Were you two?"

"It's... complicated. As I said before, this is the first time I have been in control for a long time. My psycho side has been in control, but I make sure he does not attack an innocent person."

 _I will find my way out of this brain cell AND I WILL SMOTHER YOU OUT LIKE BABY IN IT'S CRADLE._

"Until hell freezes over." Krieg murmurs. "But yeah. Maya was able to see us as a person rather than just another psycho. She helped us meet good people and potentially have a better life."

"Your world seems filled with danger, but it also shines with hope. Your friends undoubtedly miss you."

"I hope so. I need to find a way back to them. Even though Pandora is a hellhole, it's my home."

Krieg stands up and walks over the doll.

"Thank you for listening. Even if you weren't, it was nice to talk to someone."

"I assure you Krieg, I was listening. I am always here for you should you desire more time to converse. Time here is different compared to the waking world, so do not worry about missing the hunt. But do not forget about the hunt either."

"I won't. Here. You want to know what I look like?"

Krieg starts removing the harnesses on the back of his mask. As he starts to though, he struggles with every latch.

 _NO NO NO. I AM THE MAESTRO. YOU ARE NOTHING BUT AN INSECT THAT POKES AT MY EYES._

"I will put it back on." Krieg mutters to his other half. "She has been good to us and yet barely knows us. We should give her a chance. Like we would with Maya."

The psycho persona stopped signifying an agreement. Krieg finishes removing the last strap and slowly removes his mask. The doll gives him another warm smile. Both his eyes glowed an amber red. His faced was not disfigured but rather pale due to wearing his mask. A slight tan line is visible along it. He had a grimace on his face not sure how the doll felt at looking at it. He relaxed when she was still smiling.

"May I?" She holds out her hand.

"I guess so." Krieg simply shrugs.

The doll places her hand on his face. The cold form the hand crawls up Krieg's spine, but he soon calms down. The doll then lets go."

"You should not be afraid to hide your true self."

"Well I'm kind of use to it anyhow." Krieg starts putting his mask back on.

"No. i mean your TRUE self. Both you and your other half are one in the same. Although you both have different point of views, you are both still you."

Krieg looks at her with a confused look. He and and his other half? The same? He cannot see it.

"I don't know what you see in us, but there can be only one of us." Krieg says.

"True, but how you two decide on who is left must be made together. Otherwise chaos may consume you both."

 _I AM CHAOS._

"Before I go, can you empower me like you did before. It helped with my last fight."

"Of course." The doll aided Krieg and helped make him stronger. The power of the blood coursing through his veins.

"I appreciate the help. Anyway should get going though. Thanks again."

"Of course, Krieg." The doll sits down by her stoop and looks on.

Krieg walks over to a little creature residing in a bird bath. The little one looked like it was trying to communicate with him.

"Got anything for us that we can use?" The Vault Hunter asked.

The messenger vanished into the bath. The water shimmers and inside looked like a list of items. Krieg gazed over them but could not find anything interesting.

"Maybe another time." He says and walks off. The messenger comes back and waves goodbye.

Finishing up. Krieg leaves the dream world and continues his journey back through Yharnam.

* * *

 **The mystery behind Yharnam continues. Krieg's journey is of course far from over. At least he has a place he can call a home away from home.**

 **Also, in case no one knew, Krieg can breath fire. Kind of the basics psychos are good at. Just wait until he sets himself on fire. I'm sure that would be fun.**

 **Anyway, stay tuned for the next capture.**

 **Take care.**


	6. CH6: Unforseen Events

**Hey there everyone. Sorry it took so long for me to write something. Been busy. Life. Blah blah blah. Anyway recap.**

 **Previously, Krieg had his run in a rogue hunter as well as meeting a number of strange individuals. Learning a little more about Yharnam, he continues his journey.**

* * *

 **CH6: Unforeseen Events  
**

After taking time to rest up, Krieg returned to central Yharnam to re explore the part of the city for survivors. First thing on his list was to inform Gilbert of a safe haven, then the little girl and whoever else he could find. Krieg stood outside and knocked on Gilbert's window.

"KNOCK KNOCK." The psycho called out.

"O-oh. It's you again. I'm glad you are still in one piece." Gilbert says behind his window. "I assume you made it to the Cathedral Ward, right?"

"Mm-hmm." Krieg nods.

"Good. Now the hunt spans the entire city. It is possible that some beasts have made it to the ward as well. But I'm sure the hunters of the Healing Church are on it."

"A HAVEN IN THE CHAPEL LIES BEYOND. COME WITH ME IF YOU WANT TO LIVE."

"Ahh, you needn't concern yourself with me. I'm afraid I'm of little help now. But before I..." Gilbert pauses and walks away from the window. Krieg can hear some ruffling coming from inside the house. A moment passes before Gilbert returns.

"Take this..."

He hands Krieg what looks to be an intricate canister with tubes and a nozzle. When the psycho pulls the lever on the canister a flame shoots out from the nozzle.

"WHAT A LOVELY GARDENING TOOL." says Krieg.

"I made no use of it, but perhaps you might."

 _Is he sure he wants to stay here? Maybe we can find a way to fix his sickness._

"You sure you want to die in a cage? You can die in BLAZING GLORY RATHER THAN WITH A WHIMPERING COUGH."

"I'm sorry but I can't. What inflicted me was incurable, but this town gave me hope... Their strange blood bought me time. I was most fortunate. Unharmed by the plague of beasts, I can even die human." Gilbert lets out another cough. "I do thank you for speaking to me at least. I can also die knowing I made a new friend in a way. I should get some rest. Take care hunter."

Krieg steps out to look around through the city. The sane persona trying to give the insane persona directions.

 _Look maybe we should investigate the place where we woke up. I'm sure we missed something as we left._

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

 **5 minutes and 49 buzz axes to the head later...**

Taking their sweet time bashing the skulls of beasts (and their own), the psycho decided to return to the clinic when they first arrived in this world. Taking a step inside, he notices the door up the stairs is closed. Krieg walks up and tries to open the door. The door was locked. The psycho knocked on the door. No response. He knocks on the door louder. A faint sound of footsteps could be heard coming from he other side of the door. Krieg looked through a small hole in the door to see a woman walking towards the door. He knocks one more time out of politeness (and the voice told him to).

"Are you...out on the hunt?" The woman asks with slight timidness. "If so, then I'm very sorry, but... I cannot open this door. I am Iosefka. The patients here in my clinic must not be exposed to infection. I know that you hunt for us, for our town, but I'm sorry."

 _She seems like she's doing what is best for her patients. But where did she come from? When we were awake there was no one here but that beast._

"Why weren't you around when the big dog was eating his meal?" Krieg asks the doctor.

"I was upstairs when I heard the commotion. This part of the clinic was sealed off due to the beast. I assume it was you who had dealt with it. I thank you for that, but I still cannot let you in. Please. This is all I can do."

Iosefka puts her hand through the door and hands Krieg a vial that looks like blood. He smells it and lets out a small chuckle.

"Now go and good hunting."

The sound of Iosefka's footsteps are heard leaving the area. Krieg looks on and waits before leaving the clinic.

 _At least we know there are more survivors. Now I think it would be a good time to get that little girl out of here. The church would probably be more safe than her house. She shouldn't be left alone there anyway._

"I WANNA DRINK THE BLOOD AND SEE THE POINTS RACK UP!"

 _Fine we get to kill things along the way. I have no objection to that honestly. These people. They're looking more and more like monsters the deeper we go into this city. Not only that, we still haven't found a way to make contact with anyone from Pandora or the rest of the six galaxies. When it comes to tech, these people are as primitive as the folks back on Ardent 4. Hey are you even listening?_

"WHO'S AFRAID OF THE BIG BAD WOLF?" Krieg sings aloud as he repeatedly smashes his axe into one of the lycanthropes.

As the sane voice was talking, Krieg had been moving through the city hacking and slashing everything in sight. The voice mentally face palmed at his other's antics.

 _(sigh) I should know this by now. You only listen when it comes to things you like not to rip apart... what do you think of the Doll?  
_

Krieg stops in his rampage and just stares blankly. Some of the Yharnamites he was attacking run away as this happens.

 _Well that worked. She really doesn't seem to mind how we are. Also she seems more human than an actual doll. Is that normal to think?_

"DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT NORMAL."

 _... yeah I put my foot in my mouth on that one. But there something off about her. I mean, she seems earnest, but I've got a feeling she has something to hide. I don't know maybe I'm just paranoid. Being on Pandora can make us untrustworthy of most people. Then again people would say the same about us. I...  
_

The psycho persona dulled out his sane one and continued his spree through the city. More locals and beast came at the vault hunter. Even large troll like men with bricks wanted a piece of the "Meat Man". Krieg had more fun with them since they took more than one hit to kill. One troll hurled bricks and stones while another charged at him. Krieg smacked the thrown debris away and headbutt the troll in front of him. He followed up with a slice to the troll's legs. the troll fell to the ground roaring in pain. The throwing troll grabbed a larger stone and threw it. Krieg grabbed the downed troll and used him as a shield. The stone impacted on the troll and his head caved in. Krieg threw the corpse at the troll to distract. The psycho launched in the air and brought his axe down on the other troll's scroll.

"I WON'T BE PAYING THIS TOLL, TROLL." Krieg bellows at his victims.

Eventually, Krieg returns to the little girl's home. A minute passes with internal argument before the sane Krieg is allowed to speak.

"Should I tell her what happened?" he mutters to himself. "the last thing she needs is something traumatizing as learning of both her parents' death."

Krieg knocks on the window "Hello?"

A ruffling is heard from behind the curtain. then the little girl speaks up.

"Hello mister hunter. Have you found my mum?"

"I... no not yet. I'm still looking. But don't worry I will let you know when I will. I just thought I should check up on you."

"Oh okay. but isn't there something I could do? Maybe Mum and Dad are stuck out there, waiting for me to come to them. What do you think mister hunter?"

"What is your name?"

"Viola."

"Viola. that's a nice name." Krieg complimented. "Look if you want to stay here I do urge you do that. It's still not safe outside. But there is a safe haven in the chapel across the bridge. The Oedon Chapel I think it's called. They might be there. I'll go look there. Okay?"

"Yes okay, thank you very much mister hunter." Viola replies with joy. "I love you almost as much as mum and dad, and grandad."

Krieg couldn't help but smile. He hasn't heard such kind words in a long time. Even the insane persona felt some warmth from the girl's comment.

"Who is your grandad?"

"His name is Henryk. He is a hunter like dad. The two of them have hunted together for a long time. If you find him, I'm sure he could help you find mum and dad."

"Alright then." Krieg says. "Now stay here. I'll be back before morning."

"Okay mister hunter. Thank you."

Krieg walks away from the house and makes his way back into the aqueduct sewers. The usual rabble were crawling around in the filth as Krieg made his way through. He soon comes across a road leading to another part of the city. The road was littered with cages. He could hear the sounds of dogs barking. Moving through, he saw some of the cages had rabid dogs inside. They barked at the psycho and the psycho barked back.

"I'M THE TOP DOG AROUND HERE!" he lets out a laugh.

The dogs banged against the cages, doing everything they can to escape. Their barks echoes through the street leaving the psycho vault hunter annoyed. the sound of metal clanging to the ground is heard from behind Krieg as a couple of dogs had escaped their cages. They lunged at Krieg trying to feast on his exposed flesh. Krieg retaliates by swing his buzz ae in a full 360 before smashing it into the first dog. The blow knocked the first into the second dog. both flew several feet before impacting on a set of cages. Krieg turned around to see more dogs escaping from their cages. The psycho let out a roar of excitement as he charged at the mutts. Swinging his axe wildly, he managed to slaughter two of the dogs i one swing. Another moves around Krieg and leaps onto his back. The hound sinks his teeth into Krieg's back.

"I AM NOT A CHEW TOY." Krieg roared. He grabbed the dog on his back and punted it into another dog charging at him. He grabbed his saw cleaver and his buzz axe and bisected the last tow dogs on the ground. Feeling satisfied, Krieg continues to walk down the street. He soon comes across a house with a light outside and a dog barking at the door. Krieg walks up to the dog and smashes his axe down on the hound. After a moment of silence a Krieg knocks on the door to isee if anyone was there. A voice speaks from inside the house.

"Oh, you're a hunter aren't ya?" an old woman's voice speaks out. "Then well, do you know any safe places? I've heard I had. Shutting up indoors isn't always enough. If you hunters got off your arses, we wouldn't be in this mess. You're obliged to help me, you hear? So what'll it be? Are you gonna tell me, or not?"

 _As much as I don't like this old lady due all the piss and vinegar she has, we should still help her. Just tell her about the chapel._

"THE CHAPEL OF SALVATION IS BEYOND THE BRIDGE. WARNING: LOOK OUT FOR TROLLS AND TOLLS."

"Huh. Well, whaddya know? An outsider worth a lick of salt. You sound moronic though. Well don't just stand there. Don't you have work to do? Go slit some throats and get this mess done with."

"DON'T TELL ME HOW TO BE ME."

Krieg leaves the old woman to herself huffing in anger.

 _Wow I'm kind of surprised that old woman was able to piss you off._

"SHUT UP."

Krieg smacks his head again with his axe.

* * *

After finishing his patrol through the city. Krieg decided to head back to the Oedon Chapel. He steps inside and finds the old lady sitting in a chair. The chapel dweller hears the vault hunter come in and motions for him to approach.

"Ahh, the hunter." the dweller says "Thank you. So that old girl, you told'er about this place right? Well she don't offer me much in the way of conversation, but still... I'd rather see her alive anyhow..."

"You can't see the hag for what she is." the psycho growled under her breath.

"Oh I know I'm blind... I get it. Regardless, she'll be able to survive the night. And that's good nuff for me. Oh and another also showed up round here. She's a hunter as well. She seemed like she was waiting for someone. Is she a friend of yours?"

 _Another hunter? It might be that one woman we came across. Let's find her._

Krieg walks by the old woman who continues to curse him out. Ranting about how outsiders are responsible for the outcomes of the city. Krieg takes a step outside and looks around to see the ward. A set of stairs lead up into the higher levels of the district. From where he could see, the way up looks blocked by a large gate. He turns around and sees the crow hunter leaning against the chapel. She sees him and gives him a nod.

"Oh hello there." said the hunter. "Perfect timing. I must warn you.."

"I need no warning. The only warning needed IS WHEN I SMASH MY AXE INTO MY PREY."

 _For once can you try to talk norm... wait that's asking too much._

"You should heed my warning not to go near the tomb below Oedon Chapel in the Ward. An old hunter named Henryk has gone mad. And he's my mark."

She moves off from her post and lets out a giggle. She starts to walk away and back inside the chapel. Krieg follows her back to the stairs leading back to the tomb. The hunter turns around and places one hand in front of Krieg and another to her weapon.

"Don't go near the tomb." she warns. "I have business there first..."

The hunter walks down the stairs and draws her weapon. It's warped and formed in a weird manner. The hunter separates the weapon. It was actually 2 blades made into one.

"What a fun toy she has." the psycho commented.

 _Well it's her business. We have no reason to inter-. Wait. Henryk? Isn't that Viola's grandad? This might not end well. If her dad turned into a beast, he might as well. Let's take a look at the fight. Jump in if needed.  
_

Krieg leaps down the stairs and walks out to the ledge leading to the tomb below. He comes across the female crow hunter and Henryk already dueling. Henryk wields a saw cleaver and pistol putting it to use as her fires at the crow. She moves around using the tombstones as cover. She charges at Henryk and slashes his shoulder.

Henryk only laughs it off and slashes his cleaver down. The crow parries with her weapon and counters. Henryk ducks under the blow and follows up with his own counter. The two hunters continue this dance for a few minutes. Both individual look and sound like they have lived a long time. The fact that neither of them have significantly slowed down showed how capable they are.

The fight continued to look even until the crow stabbed her blade into Henryk's stomach. Henryk let's out another laugh. He grabs the hand holding the blade still in his gut and uses his other hand to fire a pistol round. The crow does her best to dodge only for the bullet to pierce her arm. She drops her weapon and gets kicked back by Henryk. She falls and hits a set of tombstones behind her. She tries to get up only to have a boot planted on her chest. Henryk brings his pistol up and points it at her face. The moment he pulls the trigger, a force knocks Henryk to the side. He feels a sharp pain in his side as he is knocked away. He lands on his feet and looks to his side to see blood seeping out. Henryk looks to see Krieg with his buzz axe revving up standing in front of the crow.

"BIRDIE WON'T SAY BYE BYE TONIGHT. THE NIGHT IS STILL YOUNG."

Krieg leaps at his opponent and slams his buzz axe down. Henryk blocks this with his cleaver, but cannot stop the axe from getting closer. The two stand there doing what they can to budge. Krieg applies more pressure, pushing down for his axe to meet the hunter's face. Henryk slowly begins to crouch down. He can't hold back against the psycho. He reaches for his pistol and fires round after round into Krieg. The pain forces Krieg to reel back for a moment. Henryk attempts to slash his clever to finish him off only for his blade to clash with another. The crow slashes at Henryk's arm relieving him of his weapon. Krieg comes back and slams his axe into Henryk's back. The hunter yells in pain. the crow does a full 360 and slices Henryk's head clean off. The body losses its ability to stand and hangs from Krieg's axe. The psycho kicks the corpse off. Krieg looks to his wounds and sees them fully healed. The crow breathes heavily, putting her blades away.

"That wasn't necessary of ya." she says. "But you have my thanks. We made it with our lives... ya know you're not bad at all. You must have killed Gascoigne as well then. He was falling apart anyway. I'm sure it had to be done. But try to keep your hands clean as much as possible. A hunter should hunt beasts."

She walks up to Krieg and gets in his face.

"Leave the hunting of hunters to me." She let's out a laugh and starts to leave. Before she leaves she turns her head back.

"Eileen is my name. Pray you do not fall from the path. Otherwise you will be my next mark."

With that, Eileen vanishes from sight, leaving Krieg with his thoughts.

 _A hunter that hunts hunters huh? Try to say that five times fast. Henryk lost his mind like Gascoigne but didn't turn. Don't know how that works. But of course we killed another of Viola's family. It's too dangerous for her to be at her house. We should bring her to the chapel. At least the beast won't be able to get her there._

Krieg heads back the way he came to the main part of Yharnam. Crossing the bridge, he deals with a small group of citizens with pitchforks. they didn't put up much of a fight. After dealing with the mob, Krieg hears something neither personas like to hear.

The sound of a screaming girl.

The scream cam from below the bridge. He could have taken teh ladder down. Instead, Krieg leaps off the edge. A fall from such a height would kill any other person. Krieg smashes into the ground creating a small crater that fills immediately with sewage. He turns around and sees the giant pig from before facing away from the vault hunter. He runs up to the pig as it turns around. Krieg stops dead in his tracks from he sees inside the pig's mouth. A little girl's arm sticks out from the beasts mouth. It slurps the appendage back in and starts chewing before finishing with a large swallow.

For both personas, Krieg's world starts to slow down to a crawl.

 _It can't be. No that couldn't be her. We told her to stay indoors. Why would she leave. We told her NOT to leave. Was that Viola? The scream almost sound familiar... she was innocent..._

The sane persona was trying to find some rational thought as to this predicament. The psycho persona just stood there in complete shock. The psycho didn't mind killing innocents if he was let loose. Frankly he would kill everyone he saw and laugh about it. But Viola, with some few kind words, was able to make Psycho Krieg happy.

 _...slaughter it..._

The psycho persona, for the first time, did not hesitate to listen to the voice in his head. The voice sounded like it was holding back all the fury in it's very being.

 _Do not wound it. Do not play around with it. Do not let it be ingested by anything else. Turn it nothing but a heap of destroyed matter and burn it to nothing. SLAUGHTER IT! TEAR IT APART!_

Krieg snapped back into reality and roared. It echoed through the sewers and possibly throughout the city. He leaps at the pig and slashes it with his buzz axe. Krieg brings out his saw cleaver as well. Dual wielding both weapons. The psycho felt no true pleasure from this kill. No joy. No pleasure. Only anger, and sorrow. The pig tries to fight back only for it's legs to be sliced off.

Krieg jumps on top of it and slashes at the flesh. He does not stop, continuously carving his way through the beast. Minutes pass as this onslaught continues. Krieg does not stop even when the pig was long dead. All that was left was piles of torn flesh and blood. Krieg lets out a frustrated sigh. He looks around at his work and looks down at his feet. Amidst the blood and gore a piece of cloth floats through it. He picks it up. It was a ribbon covered in red. It was small. Like a child's belonging.

 _Get back to her house now!_ The voice sounding panicked and afraid.

Krieg did not hesitate. He ran as fast as he could through the hordes of beasts that still plague the city, not giving them a moment of thought. Eventually he made it back to the house. Krieg knocks onto the window. No response.

"Viola it's me." the sane persona took over, the psycho not resisting. "Viola, are you there. VIOLA. PLEASE ANSWER ME!"

No response.

Krieg just stands there not knowing what to do. A moment passes until the vault hunter walks away from the house and back to the chapel. Not a word is heard from either persona.

* * *

 **An unknown location...**

Seeing this human unleash it's fury on that beast, it felt intrigue. It saw the human fall from the sky, and found interest.

What was this human? Where did he come from? What power does it hold.

All it could do was ponder.

It looked away.

It looked beyond.

It let out a chuckle.

Then it heard crying.

* * *

 **There you go. Another chapter down. With that, Krieg has taken his first bitter taste of Yharnam. Not everyone can be saved. And the the hunt has just begun. I will do what I can to continue so stay tuned for more.**

 **Take care.**


	7. CH7: Light My Fire

**CH7: Light My Fire**

 **Somewhere in the Cathedral Ward:**

Krieg sulked all the way back to the chapel after his ordeal with the pig. Neither voice said a word as they dragged themselves through the district. The old woman still taking refuge inside the Oedon Chapel barked something to the psycho, but it went in one ear and out the other. He wandered a large set of stairs leading further up towards a large cathedral. However the gate was locked and guarded by a tall man in matching white clothes and face. The man held a cane and a lantern in his hands. The moment Krieg approached, the man slammed the can into his stomach. Krieg fell to one knee. Their was no real pain from the blow, but he was still in his scatterbrain state.

 _Get up. I know you're upset. So am I. But right now we need to focus. Now fight back._

The church servant raises his cane for a downward strike. Krieg springs to his feet and grabs the cane. The servant struggles for his cane only to have his face to take a hit from the psycho's head. Krieg rams the man into the cane. He pummels him with his own cane, not letting up for the servant to get up. By the time he was finished, all that was left of Krieg's victim was a body with a caved in skull. Krieg panted from the adrenaline rush.

 _Feeling better? At least one of us is. Though we might be in trouble for killing this guy. He may have been a priest._

"THE ONLY FATHERS I KNOW ARE WOLFIE AND MY MEAT STICK." the psycho bellowed.

 _Can we not talk about our junk like that? Also if you mean Gascoigne then yeah I supposed we killed a priest before. Then I guest guys like these are bat shit crazy like him. This place is full of crazies. Almost as if we were meant to be here._

Heading back the way he came Krieg walked through the left side of the chapel and into the courtyard with another priest wandering about. Not taking a risk, Krieg revved up his buzz axe and chucked it. The axe made contact into the priest's rib cage. The motor caused the weapon to slice upwards bisecting the upper part of the priest in two. The body stayed standing surprisingly. Krieg walked up to grab his axe. He looked to see there were two paths to go. Neither voice knew which way would be better, so the psycho had an idea. He stepped up to the still standing corpse, lifted up his mask, and blew wind towards it. It was enough for the body to comically (for him) to slowly fall to the ground. When the body fell, it fell in the left direction. Not wasting time, Krieg started moving that way.

 _Completely dumb way of doing things, but I suppose it's better than just standing around._

Walking down the path Krieg encountered a group of townsfolk outside a church with rabid dogs by their side. He rushed in with buzz axe and saw clever in his hands and ripped through the opposition. It only lasted half a minute before he headed up inside the church. All that was there was a crypt and a lone villager who was quickly dispatched. Not finding anything of real use, Krieg wandered around to find another set of stairs. Another villager and a set of dogs got in his way before they were dealt with. Reaching the top, he saw a lever by the balcony overlooking the lower floor. He pulls on it causing the crypt below to move revealing another set of stairs down.

 _For crying out loud there's nothing but stairs in this place. Have these people consider investing in elevators. I mean we only found one, but come on there have to be more than just that one. Great for exercise maybe. It's just annoying._

The sane voice ranted as Krieg went back around the church to find a man in different garb standing by a tombstone. The sane persona notices this and tries to give caution to his other half.

 _Be careful. He might be like the others. Here's hoping he isn't._

Krieg walks up to the man slowly. The man turns around and give him a confused look but a friendly, non hostile smile.

"You're a hunter aren't you?" The man asks.

Krieg shrugs his shoulders and gives him a nod.

"I knew it. That's precisely how I started out! Well not with that less clothing, but... Oh, beg pardon, you may call me Alfred. Protege of Master Logarius, hunter of Vilebloods."

 _He seems alright I guess. Maybe he can help us get some info._

"So what say you?" Alfred asks. "Our prey might differ, but we are hunters, the both of us. Why not cooperate, and discuss the things we've learned?"

"I FIND NO OBJECTION TO A BLOOD BROTHER SO LONG AS HE DOESN'T KILL STEAL." Krieg answered in his own way.

"Oh-hoh! Very good, very good indeed! Take this, to celebrate our acquaintance."

Alfred hands Krieg a few sheets of paper. The psycho tilts his head in confusion.

"Just rub the paper on your hunting tool and it will be lit aflame. Many beast fear fire, so many hunters always keep some on them in any case. Beast hunting is a sacred practice. So, is there anything you wish to discuss?"

"WHAT IS THIS GROUP OF PRIESTS DOING AND WHY DO THEY BEAT ME WITH CANES?"

"Oh, well, that must be servants of the Healing Church. They are the fountainhead of blood healing. I'm a simple hunter, quite unfamiliar with the ins and outs of the institution. But I have heard that the holy medium of blood healing is venerated in the main cathedral. And that the councilors of the old church reside in the high stratum of the Cathedral Ward. If you seek blood healing, and the church is willing, you should pay them a visit."

"What other knowledge do you have CRAMMED IN YOUR SKULL?"

"Come now their is no need to shout." Alfred says wincing form the psycho's voice. "There is also Byrgenwerth. It is an old place of learning. And the tomb of the gods, carved out below Yharnam, should be familiar to every hunter.

 _Tomb of the gods? Gehrman mention that before._

"Once a group of young Byrgenwerth scholars discovered a holy medium deep within the tomb. This led to the founding of the Healing Church, and the establishment of blood healing. In this sense, everything sacred in Yharnam can be traced back to Byrgenwerth. But today, the college lies deep within a tangled wood, abandoned and decrepit. And furthermore, the Healing Church has declared Byrgenwerth forbidden ground. It's unclear how many of it's scholars remain alive... but only they know the password that allows the passage through the gate leading to their college."

"Fellow hunter if you could do me a favor. If you find anything related to my master Logarius, I will be grateful."

Krieg simply nods and starts walking away.

"Excellent. May the good blood guide your way.

 _Okay that guy made me feel awkward. That alone is an achievement. But how he talked about the church and the college almost sounded like blind faith. the question is why would the church forbid_ _Byrgenwerth forbidden?_

"I GO WHERE I WANT!"

 _In due time. lets see where that path down the crypt leads._

Climbing back down, Krieg heads below the church coming across more humanoid statues. Further down, he encounters a lycanthrope prowling about. Wanting to try out the paper, Krieg rubs it on his buzz axe, the saw ignites with an intense flame. The psycho roared with laughter and charges the beast. With one swipe, the beast reels back in pain and fear. The fire damaged it greatly. Krieg follows up with his hellfire halitosis. The beast erupts in flame. After seconds of howling, it falls to the ground a burnt mess. Satisfied with his work, the psycho continues down to the very bottom where he finds a lamp and a door. Wanting to rest for a bit, Krieg heads back to the dream.

* * *

In control once more, sane Krieg lets out a long sigh. He looks around to find the Doll nowhere in sight. Taking a walk around, he finds her by the door to the side of the workshop kneeling before an unmarked grave. Slowly walking towards her, Krieg could hear her praying.

"O Flora, of the moon, of the dream. O little ones, O fleeting will of the ancients." she said. "Let the hunter be safe, let him find comfort. And let this dream, his captor... foretell a pleasant awakening... be, one day, a fond, distant memory."

Not wanting to disturb her, Krieg sat down on the edge and looked out to the rest of the area.

 _"Just who or what are you?"_ he ponders in his mind. _"Why does my gut tell me that it's all a lie. I need to get back home to the others. To Maya..."_

 _I WILL BE THE GOD OF THIS WORLD! AND YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED LIKE THE SICKLY PUPPY YOU ARE!_

 _"We can't stay here. This isn't our home. The question is, how exactly can the old man help us get home."_

 _I AM HOME. YOU ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO MY MEAT MUSCLES. I WILL STOMP YOU OUT LIKE THE TURDS ON MY BOOTS AND THEN ORDER A NEW PAIR ONLINE._

 _"Not gonna happen. Once we get back, I'm gonna find a way to get rid of you. For now, we're still stuck with each other."_

Krieg snaps out of his mental conversation with his other self when he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. The Doll looks down at him with her warm smile.

"Good hunter. Forgive me. I wasn't aware of your presence." she stated.

"It's fine. Didn't want to bother you."

Krieg looks away, gazing back at the rest of the dream world. The Doll frowns slightly.

"You are troubled." she says.

"...Yeah."

"What troubles you?"

Krieg lets out a sigh.

"A little girl I met died. She was attacked by the beasts and I wasn't able to save her." Krieg smashes his fist into the ground. The Doll flinches from the outburst. Several cracks in the ground were made form the impact.

The Doll sits down right next to the psycho. She keeps her hand on his shoulder.

"I told her to stay inside.I tried to take her to a safe place. The only solace I can find from this was that I made the one responsible pay. Back on Pandora, things like this were normal. The kids there were tough. Most of them already killed a decent amount of bandits before they reached puberty. But she was innocent. Something like that is never easy to handle."

"The scourge has claimed many lives, young and old." The Doll consoles. "Hunters risk their own lives to protect those who cannot protect themselves. It is understandable to grief for the one's who are gone, but that should not stop you from protecting the one's that are still needing protection."

Krieg looks back to her. "Not many in the city so far need protection."

"Perhaps. But did you not protect your friends back where you came from?"

"I did. We took care of ourselves as well as each other."

"Then keep them in mind and heart so that you may return to them in the waking world."

Taking a moment to process, Krieg felt somewhat relieved from her words. He could not forgive himself for not saving the girl, yes. But he knew wallowing in regret won't do any good. Besides, there were more monsters stalking the streets. His anger for the beasts was almost on par with his psycho's. Krieg stood up. He lent his hand to the Doll helping her up and started to leave. The Doll followed him down to the graves. Krieg turns to face her.

"Thanks for the pep talk." he says.

"I'm glad that I am useful to you." The Doll smiles. "What is your plan now?"

"I'm going to slay some beasts."

 _HAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAAAH. DRINK THE BLOOD. GAIN THE NUMBERS. GO DO, THE VOODOO, THAT YOU DO, SOOOOOOO WEEEEEEEEELL!_

"Yeah, uh. The other guy is on board with me on this one. Later."

Krieg then vanishes from the dream. The doll lets out a giggle.

"Be strong, Krieg. May you be protected in the waking world.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait. Hope you all enjoyed it. I'll be planning a longer chapter next, so stay tuned.**

 **Take Care.**

 **P.S. whoops on the missing word.**


	8. CH8: BOOM BOOM BANG BANG

**CH:8 BOOM BOOM BANG BANG**

Returning to the lamp beneath the chapel he discovered, Krieg finds a closed set of doors with a piece of paper in the middle.

 _"This town is long abandoned. Hunters not wanted here."_

"YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME." Krieg shouts.

He pushes the doors open and is welcomed by a beast on a burning cross planted in a bonfire. Smoke rose high towards the sky as the smell of burnt wood and flesh filled the air. Krieg saw more smoke rising all around as it looked like the entire town was on fire or smoldering. He stepped to the railing to see indeed most of the town was burned. Several more fire pits with beast hung up were on display for all to see. Suddenly, a male voice echoed out.

"You there, Hunter. Didn't you see the warning?"

Krieg looked around but could not find the source of the voice.

"Turn back at once. Old Yharnam, burned and abandoned by men, is now home only to beasts. They are of no harm to those above. Turn back... or the hunter will face the hunt."

"You think you are safe from my blood symphony? WELL GUESS AGAIN SHERLOCK!" Krieg bellowed. "THE GAME IS AFOOT AND THE HOUNDS HAVE BEEN UNLEASHED! THE GOOD DOGGY'S WILL GET A TASTY TREAT WHILE I SNUFF OUT THE WEAK FOR I AM THE ALPHA MALE, BABY!"

Walking into the town, Krieg encounters a new set of beasts. Looking almost humanoid standing on two legs and wrapped in tattered bandages, the beast rush him. They were instantly turned into bloodied corpses as Krieg hacks and slashes through them. One leaps up behind the psycho. It bites his neck causing some blood to spill. Krieg yanks the beast to the ground and breathes fire on it. The creature writhes on the floor in agony before going still. The flame breath is then directed at the other beasts. They reel back shielding their eyes in the process. The one's that didn't were covered in a large cloth. These type of beast instead rushed Krieg. He met them head on smashing his body into the two clothed beasts. He then stomps on them repeatedly.

"DON'T YOU KNOW I'M A FOUR TIME CHAMPION OF RIVER STOMPING?"

 _That's not how river stomping works. Plus we are not champions. Unless you count the drinking contest we won at Moxxi's bar. First time I ever saw Salvador cry._

The rest of the beast either were dead, or surprisingly running away from the psycho. The voice was intrigued by their behavior. Then he remembered that the beasts were once human. Gascoigne was proof of that. If left alone, he probably would have turned into a beast as big as the one on the bridge. The sane persona was snapped out of his thoughts as the male voice from earlier calls out once Krieg finished up another batch of beasts.

"You are a skilled hunter." he said. " Adept, merciless, half-cut with blood. As the best hunters are."

Krieg walks up to a ledge and looks on to see a small clock tower. He notices above it stood a man wearing an ash grey outfit looking towards him. He held an odd weapon in one hand and a gun in the other. This was another hunter. Standing next to the hunter was something that surprised both the psycho and the voice.

"Which is why I must stop you."

The hunter stepped up to the machine next to him and activated it. Krieg immediately got behind cover as a torrent of gunfire rained down upon him.

 _Well that's just great. They guy has a working minigun turret. I thought this world only had flintlock weapons.  
_

"HUAAHAHAHAHA. ME LIKEY. I WANT IT. MINE ALL MINE."

 _Down boy. One step at a time._

"SHUT IT MIND MOUSE!"

 _What does that even mean?_

As the two argue about what to do, the gunfire halts. Krieg waits a moment for something to happen.

 _Maybe he ran out of ammo._

Krieg immediately jumps out of cover.

"STRIP THE FLESH!"

Gunfire returns as Krieg scrambles for new cover. He runs down a set of stairs. The minigun's fire following him accurately. Diving inside, Krieg is met by a pair of beasts under cloth. One claws at Krieg's back. Poison soon flowing through the psycho's veins. He retaliates by using the blunt end of his axe and brain the beast dead.

"I DRINK MY POISON AS PART OF A BALANCED BREAKFAST!"

He looks around to find anything useful. What interests his is a small glowing box near a corner. There was a box with odd colored liquid in each bottle. Krieg opens one and chugs it down.

"I'VE HAD PAINT THINNER BETTER THAN THIS!"

He decides to put the bottles away on his person.

Krieg enters the next room, only to be met by more gunfire. The bullets fly through the opening in the broken building. Krieg rushes for the walls for cover. Another beast claws at him but misses. The psycho swiftly decapitates the beast with ease. Reaching the wall, Krieg poked his head out to get a vantage point of the gunman. Suddenly he sees someone down below and across the way. Another hunter possibly. This hunter pulls out an bottle with some sort of liquid in it. The hunter throws it up into the building. The bottle shatters and with it a flame erupts.

 _And they have molotovs. This couldn't get any worse. Try to use these jars around us as protection. Maybe..._

Before the voice could continue, Krieg took a good look at the jars around him. There were a lot actually. One was broken with it's contents spilling out. Inside it looked like some kind of black powder. A small trail left the jar and was pretty near the fire that was made by the...

" _OH SHI-/_ OH SHI-"

* * *

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

A massive explosion erupted from inside the building. Djura watched from atop of his post as the intruder was blasted to bits. He thought to himself that no one could have survived that kind of blast. Not even the beast further down below could survive. He waved down to his companion as a sign of good work. Djura then let out a sigh as he stepped of his turret.

"I should think you still have dreams?" he calls out, hoping this hunter would live on and stay away. Next time you dream, give some though to the hunt, and it's purpose."

Djura had enough bloodshed for one life. The memories of what he did in Old Yharnam still haunt him to this day. Every sin he and the Powder Kegs have committed were unforgivable. This was the only penance he could find. Protecting those who are left and wait out the hunt. The city was done for, this he knew. But maybe Old Yharnam will last long enough. Djura shuts his eyes and tries to rest. However...

"I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY."

Djura's eyes snap open. He mounts the turret looking for thee intruder.

"Impossible." he mutters. "How could he live after that?"

Out the smoke and ash Krieg leaps down from the building and lands in the small courtyard where Djura's companion guards. The hunters looks on with wide eyes. Parts of Krieg's body were missing pieces of flesh. Blood was oozing out, but that was not what disturbed them. Purple liquid was also spilling out of the psycho's body. The scene looked almost inhuman. The wounds on Krieg's body slowly healed up. He let out a snarl and a laugh.

"I CAN PAINT ALL THE COLORS OF A BLOOD RAINBOW. I JUST NEED YOUR FACE AS A CANVAS."

Not giving them a second to process, Krieg lunges towards the hunter. The hunter dodges and strikes with his saw spear. Krieg blocks it it his buzz axe. The two dance around the field in a duel of "blissful swan's trying to bite each other's heads off." Krieg winds up his swing and plants his axe into the hunter's rib cage. The hunter reels back from the pain. Before he could follow up, the hunter moves away from Krieg. He pulls out a small vial and stabs it into his leg. The wound in the hunter's chest soon heals to almost perfect condition. Djura fires at Krieg causing him to dive behind some statues. His moment to think is interrupted when the hunter comes around with his weapon. Krieg moves out of the way as he dodges the gunfire. A few shot catch him in the shoulder. Feeling enraged, the psycho decides to throw caution into the wind. He moves to the center of the courtyard with his weapon raised to Djura.

"WHAT A LOVELY DAY TO HAVE A BULLET SANDWICH." he yells.

The hunter rushes up to Krieg while his back is turned. The moment he brings his saw spear down, Krieg quickly turns around and grabs the spear with his free hand. Djura takes the opportunity to fire the minigun. As the the bullets rain down. Krieg just stands there. Bullets shred into him, but the psycho only laughs.

"I HOPE YOU BROUGHT ENOUGH FOR EVERYONE!"

Krieg yanks the hunter around and uses him as a shield. The gunfire peppers the hunter. Djura stops firing, but the damage was done. The hunter's falls down to the ground in a puddle of blood. Djura slams his fist against the gun in frustration and anger. Krieg, not wanting to be pelted again, heads up the building by using the ladder's on the side. The moment he pops his head out. Djura shoots his blunderbuss. the shots barely missed the bald psycho. Krieg climbs up and charges. Djura strafes t the side and attacks him with his unique weapon. He cocks his stake driver back ready for a punch. Djura beckons Krieg to come closer. The psycho obliges. The two closed the distance. Djura winds his arm back ready for his strike Krieg unleashes a torrent of hellfire halitosis. Djura ignores the flames and fires his stake through. The stake connected impaling the vault hunter. Djura revels in his supposed victory, only to notice Krieg was not looking hurt. That is to say, the look in the psycho's pretty much said, "that tickled."

"YOU TRY TO PENETRATE THE MEAT TEMPLE, BUT YOU CAN'T UNLOCK THE SECRETS THAT SHE HAS ESTABLISHED SINCE THE BIRTHING. BUT BET YOUR BOTTOM DOLLAR THAT I WILL GRANT YOU AUDIENCE."

Krieg headbutts Djura, the stake still lodged in his stomach. With one big heave, he pulls the stake out with a gush of blood escaping. Krieg quickly follows up with his revved up buzz axe slicing off Djura's right arm. The hunter roars in pain and falls to the ground. He aims his blunderbuss at Krieg, but the psycho kicks it away. Djura raises his left hand up to try and stop him.

"It's you..." he says with a pained expression on his face. "You're the beast... Can't you see what you are doing? It's madness..."

His words fall upon deaf ears as Krieg slams his buzz axe into Djura's head. The body twitches violently until moments later it falls still. Krieg lets out a small chuckle then turns to the minigun.

 _We're the beast, huh? Guess he's not wrong. But I doubt his hands were any less clean than ours. What are you doing?_

Krieg kicks the minigun a couple of times. Then he tries to yank it off from its placement.

 _You're gonna break it. This may be the only machine gun in this world. Besides I don't think you are gonna be able to rip it off it's base._

Not a moment too soon, Krieg yanks the minigun from it's base.

 _... must have been cheap metal..._

"EASY MODE!" Krieg jumps off the building and back down into the courtyard. Wielding the minigun in two hands, he storms into the building behind the clock tower. He is met by two more clothed beasts. Krieg mows them down with minigun's power. All the while Krieg singing himself a song.

"JACKY CRACKED CORN AND I DON'T CARE. SAMMY CRACKED CORN AND I DON'T CARE. MEAT MAN CRACKED CORN AND HE IS SPLENDIFEROUS. I DON'T EVEN LIKE CORN. IT GETS STUCK IN MY TEETH SOMETIMES AND I CAN'T GET IT OUT."

 _It feels like we're back on Pandora again... (sigh)._

Krieg walks out to a balcony. A mess of monsters prowl the bottom floor. In the dead center was a massive beast strung up on a cross. Krieg simply leaped down towards them. He continuously mows them down with the minigun driving a few of them out of the building and into the lower streets. Krieg chases them with a laugh. Two lycanthropes come rushing towards the psycho. The first gets gunned down, but the second reached him. The beast slashed his torso, but was met with the side of the minigun into his face. Krieg started to bash the werewolf with the minigun. The metal clanging echoed against the bone. Satisfied, Krieg moved through the street tearing up anything that put up a fight.

 _I think you got them all. Happy?_

Krieg let out a sinister chuckle. He soon notices a set of stairs leading down towards a large building. In the front were many burning crosses and corpse piles. Walking along, one beast tries to get up and fight, but gives up when a boot crushes it's skull in. Krieg walks inside only to find a large, odd looking beast in the back in front of some sort of altar.

 **Blood Starved Beast _OST_**

The beast lets out a horrific cry. What at first looked like some sort of cloak on top of the beast was actually it's own skin peeled off it's back, covering it's face. It moved quickly to attack the psycho.

"HAVE SOME CAKE!" Krieg roars at the monster.

The minigun's barrels spin ready to fire. _Click click click click click._ Not a single round fired from the gun.

 _Saw this coming a mile away._

"NO. NO. NO." Krieg pouts slamming the gun to the ground.

The psycho failed to realize the beast was already on him during his tantrum. It let out of flurry of claws cutting into his flesh. Krieg returns the kindness with his his own strikes. The bests leaps back and trots around. It returns with a leaping slash. Krieg rolls out of the way. the beast colliding with a pillar which crumbles to pieces. Krieg used the the broken pillar as a stepping stone to leap in the air. He lands on top of the beasts and plants his axe in it's exposed back. The beast screeches in pain.

"GIDDY UP. YOU CAN SPRAY YOUR LIP FLAPS ALL YOU WANT. I'M SAVING MYSELF FOR SOMEONE ELSE."

 _Just... ew..._

The creature smashes itself into another pillar. Krieg takes the brunt of it but hangs on. It frantically moves around the place trying everything it could to shake off the masked psycho. Krieg Lifts the axe from the beast back, revs up the engine on the axe, and begins cutting through where the wound was. The beast lets out a blood curdling scream of pain and anger. Blood starts exploding from it's back landing onto Krieg. The beast stops in it's tracks and lets out another roar. Suddenly a green liquid gushes out from it's body. The liquid coats Krieg from head to toe. The psycho ignores it and continues sawing his way through. As he cuts through a rib,he stops the axe. Krieg looks around with his eye. Everything to him looks fuzzy. His body starts feeling weak. A moment later he stumbles off the beast. He slowly gets up, but his body is worse for wear.

 _That thing hit us with a heavy dose of poison. We need to keep our distance before we can fight back. Just wait for our body to heal then-_

 _"_ THE TINGLING SENSATION. THE WARMTH OF THE ACIDIC MIASMA PLEASES EVERY SENSE. NOW IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO TAKE THE PULVERIZING EVENT KNOWN AS MY PSYCHO BADMINTON!"

Krieg ignores the voice, blindly rushing the beast. The beast stands on it's hind legs and swipes at the psycho with it's claws. They trade blows, but Krieg seems to be slowing down due to the poison affecting him. The ashen blood is unfamiliar to the vault hunter. Even though his body is heavily resistant to many chemicals due to the Hyperion Corporation experiments, his body cannot hold on to a massive dose of an unfamiliar hazard.

The beast prepares to leap at Krieg. He retaliates with a breath of fire. The beast takes it to the face. It screeches in pain and reels back. Krieg then slashes his buzz axe at the flopping flesh. Chunks are ripped off from the beast. The beasts lets out one last screech before exploding with poison. Krieg gets sprayed even further. His vision starts to blur.

 _C'mon, moron. Think. You have something on you that can help..._

The beast smacks Krieg all the way across the place. He flies and slams into the altar in the back. Krieg slowly gets up,but falls back down to one knee. The blood starved beast charges it's prey. For Krieg everything starts to move in slow motion.

 _The bottles... Light the bottles and throw them. If you don't do something we are screwed._

Krieg pulls out two bottles. He looks at them for what felt like forever. He looked at the beast charging for the same time, then looked back. Then the psycho had an idea.

Krieg yanks both bottles open. The voice thought he was going to drink them again. Instead, he pours the liquid in the bottles on himself. He pulls out all the bottles and drenches himself completely except for one. Krieg grabs the last bottle and lights it on fire. He tosses it up above him. It comes crashing down on top of him. Krieg erupts in flames like a beacon of insanity. The beast stops in it's tracks. The flames were too intense for it to come any closer. Krieg simply walks forward with his buzz axe in hand seemingly unaffected by the flames. The fire just coated his body continuously, not fading at all.

"There is no me, there is no you!" he says. " There is only the never ending spit and bile of combat! The twenty-four hour murder spree of shining metal! I drink the blood and eat the loot and breathe the numbers, because I! AM! A MONSTER! NOW AND FOREVER!"

Krieg lunges forward. Bringing his axe up he slams it into the beast's peeled of skin. The axe slams into the flesh and gets it caught deep into the ground. The beast tries break free, but the psycho is too quick. He starts punching the beast with his flamed fists. The beast cries out in agony. It tries to claw Krieg away to no avail. Krieg grabs the claw and rips the limb off. He takes the limb and starts slashing at the beast. The arm engulfed by the psycho's flames aid in harming it's owner. Krieg decides to finish it by climbing up to the altar. He continues climbing up with the help of a pillar until he is as high as he can be. Using all of his strength, he leaps into the air. Like a human meteor, Krieg sails back down and body slams into the beast. An explosion of blood and fire takes a good half of the church. When the dust settled all that was left was an extinguished and bloodied Krieg and chunks of flesh, bone, and organs littering the area.

 _That has to be a new one. Did you learned that by watching Truxican wrestling?_

"CAN I PET THE KITTY, NOW?"

 _It's dead._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

Krieg kicks out of anger for some reason wanting to "pet" the thing he just killed. He hears a clang from his boot and looks down. A few feet away was a strange looking cup. He sniffs it and tilts his head in confusion.

 _Don't know what that is, but maybe Gehrman knows. We should head back._

As if on queue, a lantern pops up from the ground by the messengers. Krieg returns to the Hunter's Dream after a well difficult fight.


	9. CH9: Sacrilege

**CH9: Sacrilege**

Gehrman looked out into the far out emptiness that was the Hunter's Dream. The large tree stems that shot up and down in the sky and ground respectfully, showing no form of visibility on how far they go. The old man kept to his own thoughts. How everything had once been. How things are now. And the possibilities that may come with the future. These thoughts rolled around in his mind. Memories leaving a phantom taste in his mouth.

He heard footsteps approaching from behind, snapping Gehrman out of his thoughts. He turns to see the masked hunter return.

"Welcome back to the Dream." he greeted. "Has the hunt been successful so far?"

"I'm not dead at the very least." The sane Krieg replied. "Though I did run into a few close ones."

 _IT BRINGS ME CLOSER TO EUPHORIA._

"Anyway." he continued. "I think I found something worth taking a look at."

Krieg pulls out the goblet he found after dealing with the Blood Starved Beast. Gehrman gingerly took it from his hands and examined it. He rotated and flipped it several times, reading the markings as if he was an archaeologist. A small smile creeps up on his face as he hands the item back.

"Congratulations." Gehrman let out a small chuckle. "You have found one of the holy chalices."

"Holy chalices?" Krieg questioned.

"These chalices were used to seek communion with the gods. Members of the Healing Church would take a pilgrimage deep below the tombs of the gods. There they would find enlightenment among other things. If you have the time, and if the hunt may overwhelm you, seek the tombs. It may clear your mind."

"I'll keep that in mind." Krieg says as he pockets the chalice.

"Best not to stay to long in the tombs." Gehrman advised. "The hunt must always take priority. Now, see yourself back to the hunt."

Krieg left the old man to his thoughts. He wandered down to the gravestones where he saw the Doll. She knelt down in front of one of the graves. She held her hands in prayer, muttering something incoherent. She paused when she heard the psycho approach. She stood prim and proper, greeting him with a smile.

"Welcome home, good hunter." she smiles.

"Yeah. Uhh it's Krieg, remember." Krieg responds, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh I'm sorry. How are you Krieg?"

"Feeling a little better as I go. Gehrman said I should try to use this." Krieg pulls out the chalice to the doll. "Just don't know where to use it."

 _DEEP DOWN WHERE THE RATS LIE, I WAS ONCE A BEAUTIFUL PRINCESS. BUT THEN I LOST MY PRINCE TO A FROG._

"A holy chalice." the Doll said with a smile. "Come. I will show you the way."

The Doll leads Krieg over to the set of gravestones opposite of the ones he uses for Yharnam. Each one had a small pedestal in front of the grave, almost as if it was an altar.

"Place the chalice and offer blood, then touch the chalice and thou shalt gain access to the tombs." she said sagely.

Krieg places the chalice down and gives the offering. He cuts his hand with his axe, giving a few drops of blood to the chalice.

 _YOU DON'T GET TO MAKE ME BLEED. ONLY I CAN._

The chalice soon glows with a small light indicating an activation. Krieg took a deep breath and placed his hand onto the chalice. He would soon be transported to the chalice dungeons.

* * *

 **One violent and bloody Benny Hill themed montage through the dungeons later...**

The doll stood by the steps leading to the workshop, standing at attendance for when the hunter returned to seek aid. She pondered the small tale Krieg had told her about him home. It made her curious. She blinked at the realization. Curious? She did not consider feeling any interests towards the hunters that came before. She simply voided the thought and stood by patiently as before. The doll notices the chalice glowing once more. Soon Krieg jumps back into the Hunter's Dream, laughing maniacally.

"I AM THEIR KING NOW!" the psycho Krieg bellowed. The doll tilts her head in confusion.

 _Wait why am I not in control?_

"SHOW PRESENT TO THE WHITE ONE! GET MORE BLOOD POWER!"

 _...You want to talk to her, huh? Just don't do anything stupid._

Krieg made his way over to the Doll. She looked at him with the same stoic smile as before. He stood in front of her, a bit closer than normal. Krieg just stood their staring at the Doll. The voice sighed, remembering that his psycho didn't understand certain boundaries with people. It cost them some trouble when they peeped on Maya one time when she was dressing.

"Welcome home, Krieg." she says. "How was your journey through the tombs?"

"I HAVEN'T HAD A VACATION IN YEARS! I'LL MAKE A SUMMER HOME OUT OF BONES NEXT TIME I VISIT." Krieg flailed in excitement. The Doll flinched at the outburst. She was not use to this side of him. She quickly realized this was the other.

"You must be the Krieg I have yet to meet." she said. "I have heard much from your other half."

Krieg stopped in his tracks. He looked at her intensely. No form of emotion could be seen behind his eye.

"It is very nice to meet you." she continues. Krieg rubs swings his arms slightly, looking around the place as if he lost interest. The doll noticed something in his hand. "What do you have in your hand?"

Krieg snapped back to her. He hid his hand behind, acting almost shy like.

"May I see?"

A few moments went by before Krieg moved his hand out. In his hand was a small flower. Petals with a white and red color. He held it towards her as if it was a gift. The doll extended her hand and gently took the flower.

"Thank you." said the Doll. "It's is beautiful."

Krieg tilted his head slightly, not responding to her words. A moment later, he shuffled off towards the side of the workshop.

 _Well that was just adorable. You like her don't you? And you didn't throw too many outbursts. Maybe you..._

Krieg bashes his head to silence the voice.

 _Never mind._

Looking on as he walked away, the Doll felt slight confusion and curiosity. She looked at the flower, taking in it's beauty. The other Krieg was much more different to the first one she met. This one was more wild, unpredictable. Almost acting like a child. She decided to follow Krieg to see what he was doing. Alongside the shop she saw the psycho sitting at the edge of the Hunter's Dream, looking up to the moon. He sat their motionless. The Doll believed he was deep in thought. She approached the psycho who still did not staring at the moon above. When she stood beside him, Krieg turned his head slowly towards her.

"Forgive me if I interrupted your thoughts." She said. "I wanted to see if you were alright."

Krieg didn't respond. He simply turned his head back to the moon. The Doll was more confused than earlier. She knelt down beside him.

 _Say something. She's seems concerned._

"THE PAIN AND THE SLEEP ARE BEST FRIENDS IN MY EXPLOSIVE ROLLER COASTER!"

 _*internal face palm*_

"What is a roller coaster?" the Doll asked innocently.

"IT GOES UP AND DOWN AND ALL AROUND! JUST LIKE MY LUNCH!"

"That does not sound pleasant. May I know why do you stare at the moon?"

"IS IT MADE OF CHEESE?"

 _Okay I'm taking over now. This is just getting dumb._

"I AM THE MASTER OF MEAT!"

 _But I am in control when we're here._

Krieg struggled around where he sat. Both minds fighting for control. The Doll stood up and stepped away from the man. She watched as the psycho started punching his head, snarling in anger. Thrashing in violence, both personalities fought for control. Eventually, Krieg stopped moving. He soon stood up a moment later. He approached the Doll who took a step back cautiously.

"Sorry about that." the sane Krieg said. "The other guy is not the best at being social."

The Doll smiled in slight relief. "He has a good heart." she says holding up the flower. "You both do."

"Yeah well he can be a real pain. Honestly I just want to go back to being a normal person."

"You and your other are more alike than you believe." said the Doll wisely. "You wish to be normal, yet you wish to be rid of your other. Do you think both are possible?"

Krieg let out a sigh. "Don't know... Anyway I should get back to it. If I don't let him out to play, he'll just get agitated."

"I understand." the Doll nods. "Farewell, Krieg."

* * *

The Cathedral Ward continue to prowl with rabid townsfolk, beastmen, and white cloaked men. Each one stood in the path of the psycho believing him to be another beast. Krieg, laughing sadistically, bashed and slashed his way through the streets. Making his way through the streets, he comes across a incredibly large man. Standing a couple stories tall, this decrepit being drags a large axe behind him. He notices Krieg a few feet away. The giant slams his axe into the ground in a frenzy. The axe misses Krieg but barely. He moves around to slash at the giant's legs.

"JACK BE NIMBLE! JACK BE QUICK! JACK DOESN'T GIVE JACK SHIT!"

The giant swings at Krieg, but the psycho moves of the way. In one quick motion, he slams his axe into the giants face. It howls in pain as the axe get's lodge in the side of it's head. Krieg starts swinging from axe, delivering more pain to the giant. He uses his momentum for a high swing, launching him higher into the air. The swing pulls the axe from the giant's face. The giant looks up to see Krieg come crashing down with his axe. The blow echoed slightly. The giant's body hitting the ground hard. Krieg relished his kill, letting out psychotic giggles.

"I AM HE WHO GIANTS FEAR! THEY CHECK THEIR CLOSETS EVERY NIGHT AND LEAVE ME MEAT SO THAT I GIVE THEM SWEET DREAMS!"

 _Well at least you fell better._ _You still mad at me taking over._

Krieg smashes his axe against his head.

 _You're still mad. Look she doesn't understand how much of a mess we are. Also the fact that she would take everything you say literally, which would lead to more miscommunication and awkwardness. This isn't Pandora. Our kind of crazy is not regular. But hey, at least she likes the flower you gave her._

"DEEP WITHIN MY HEART I FIND THE PRETTIEST INTESTINE FOR THE PROM!"

 _I'm just gonna let you do what you want._

Krieg continued his wandering through the ward. As he made his way down an alleyway he started to smell something. It was the same fragrance he smelled in the chapel. He followed the scent until it lead him to a door. He knocked to see if anyone was home.

"Oh, my, what a queer scent..." a feminine voice said from behind the door. "But I'd take it over the stench of blood and beasts any day. What is it, then? I'm off during hunts, so if that's what you're here for, I'll leave you to your own devices. If that doesn't do, come back in the morning darling."

 _A prostitute, huh? Shouldn't be surprised._

"THE ONLY WARMTH I LIKE IS WHEN I SMASH BEASTS INTO PASTE!" Krieg responded.

"You- You're a hunter aren't you?" the woman's voice hesitated.

"I FIGHT THE PACK!"

"Oh thank goodness. Might you know of a safe place? The night is long and I've very little incense left. Please, there must be some nice place to run off to."

"FLEE TO SANCTUARY. THE HOLY SMELLS LIE THERE!"

"The chapel?! Of thank you darling. Maybe I'll see you there!"

All Krieg did was giggle as he walked away from the door and further down the alley.

 _Keep the creep levels to a minimum._

"Hey, you."

The psycho stopped wondering where the voice came from. He look to see a window with a light shining through he approached, curiously seeking to find the voice.

"Yeah you." the sound of a skeptical man came through. "What's this two-bit nonsense you're peddlin? I heard you tell that wench about some shelter. Well she's a damn fool to trust an outsider. Nothing but trouble to Yharnam. Why? Her sort's probably just fixin to thieve some of your coin."

 _There's always at least one douche in an apocalypse._

"Alright. What crafty lies does the outsider have? You think I'm an easy mark? Yeah? Well give it your best shot."

 _I don't like this guy. Tell him to screw off at the clinic instead. Save us a migraine._

"GO TO THE DOCTOR'S IF YOU HAVE PROBLEMS WITH YOUR MOODINESS AND IRRITABILITY! THEN TAKE TWO AXES IN THE HEAD AND CALL ME IN THE MORNING!"

"Hmph." the man scoffed. "Yeah sorry, too sharp for that bollocks. I know a superstition when I hear one. Even with that crazy babble of yours. Outsiders... Even their lies are predictable."

 _Just leave this guy. We have work to do._

Giving up on the resident, Krieg continued through the ward. More townsfolk came at him with axes and pitchforks. A couple of them had guns and fired at the psycho. The bullets were slow enough for Krieg to dodge. He pushed through the axe wielders, slashing through a couple of torso's as he went. Using his momentum, the psycho lunged at the gunner's bringing his axe down into their faces one at a time. A sickle wielding hunter comes at him, striking his back. Krieg merely grabbed the man by his head and threw him into the small group of approaching hunters. He lifted his mask on the downed group and set them ablaze with his hellfire. They screamed and squirmed in agony before becoming charred, motionless bodies. Letting out a satisfied chuckle, Krieg took a set of stairs up.

stepping into the next level, he felt something approaching to his left. He turned to see, then quickly rolling out of the way in time. A pair of decrepit hands came at him. Krieg took a good look at the figure who tried to grab him, and was more than surprised. A robed human-like monster with tentacles coming out of it's face snarled sickly as it continued it's approached.

 _Okaaaay. Is their something in the water in this city?_

"I'LL CHOP YOU UP AND MAKE SASHIMI OUT OF YOUR ENTRAILS." The psycho howled with glee.

He charged at the monster. It didn't raise it's guard as Krieg slammed his axe into it's chest. Instead it's maw opened. A large tentacle shot out of it's mouth, squirming out in the air. It latches onto Krieg, trying to make it's way to his head.

"YOU CAN'T POP ME OPEN AND DRINK ME LIKE A SLUSHY!" Krieg retaliated with headbutt the the creature's face. It reeled back from the force, allowing Krieg to rip his axe out. In on swift motion, he used his axe to sever the creature's head from it's body. The tentacle recedes back into the head.

 _That thing was not a regular beast. Be careful if you come across anymore._

"LET THE CHAOS FLOW LIKE AN AVALANCHE!"

Soon enough, Krieg blasted his way through the continuing horde of church garbed hunters, giants, and dogs. Along the way, the voice pestered Krieg to open up some shortcuts so they wouldn't have to take the long way back if needed. The psycho begrudgingly agreed. After dealing with the last of the group of enemies, he reached the steps of the Grand Cathedral. In his way stood two white faced church hunters. What made them stood out from the rest was the fact that they wore all black rather than the normal white Krieg has seen. The only weapons they had in hand were large wood poles, almost resembling crucifixes The crucifixes emanated a red aura around them. As the psycho approached, the first man swung the beam at him. Krieg dodged and moved in close. He rammed his head into the clergyman's skull knocking him down. Krieg used his momentum to smash his boot down, crushing the man's skull. However it gave the other clergyman the opportunity to hit Krieg with the beam. A surge of pain rushed through the psycho's mind, hurting not only him but the voice as well. Both personas let out a pained groan.

 _What the hell? I actually felt that..._

Krieg didn't give the man a second chance for another attack. He slid under the man, catching his buzz axe into the church servant's legs. The man falls to the ground knocking the crucifix away in the process. Krieg immediately disposed of him.

 _That didn't fell right._ The voice was worried. _It felt like my mind was being torn apart._

"FOR ME IT WAS TUESDAY!"

 _This isn't a joke. Something just hurt US. Both of us. Normally I don't feel anything when you're in the chair. We're gonna have to be careful._

Krieg ignored the voice though and continued on inside the cathedral. Opening the doors, he was greeted to the sight of odd statues, each one depicting a creature that was not human, beast, or anything that was comprehensible. He walked up steps, each one echoing through the place. Up ahead he could hear the sound of a woman talking quietly. Her words were difficult to understand. Arriving to the top of the stairs, Krieg saw a woman in white kneeling down towards a statue and altar. At the altar sat a large beast like skull. He approached slowly. Reaching the halfway point of the hall, the woman stops praying. She leans forward, holding onto something that couldn't bee seen from the psycho's point of view. Suddenly, her form grows. Her body convulses. It increases in size more and more. She lets out a sickened scream. Blood explodes onto the altar. Her form now took the shape of a beast with white hair. The beast turned to face the psycho, eyes covered by a cloth and her hands clutched together.

 **Vicar Amelia OST**

She howls violently into the air, preparing for a fight. Krieg meets her head on with his own howl. He charges forward with a strike with his axe. He slashes at the left arm. The beast retracts in pain. She retaliates with a swipe of her right claw. Krieg gets a set of claws sunken into his side. He smashes his axe into the hand to break free from her grasp. Amelia swipes left and right to catch the vault hunter. Krieg bobs and weaves, swinging his axe back in a flurry. The two went at it like rabid wolves. Both were dodging each other's attacks while getting a few licks in. A tail strikes comes at Krieg, but he ducks under in time. He follows up with spare Molotov, igniting it and chucking it at the she-beast. Amelia roars in pain as the fire spreads over her. She rolls to her side which snuffs out the flame. Amelia leaps up into the air. Krieg looks up to see in time to move out of the way. Her form slams into the ground, surprisingly not causing the floor under them to crack.

Krieg brings his axe in and slams it into Amelia's neck. The axe goes deep within. Amelia cries out in agony from the pain. To add insult to injury. The buzz axe goes off, revving into the beast's flesh. Amelia roars out louder.

A large hand snatches Krieg as he went to work on the neck. Amelia slams Krieg into the ground several times Each time adding more force. Krieg spews fire from his mouth. The flame singeing the beast's arm and forcing her to let go.

Amelia brings both fists down, causing Krieg to roll out of the way. He uses this to slash at the face of the beast. Amelia screeches in pain. She backs away from the psycho who takes a moment to gloat.

"WHO SAYS I WASN'T A GOOD ARTIST!"

 _You're better at painting. Not sculpting faces._

Amelia holds her hands together as she was at a considerable distance away. A light envelops her, letting out a small howl in the process. The wound on her face heals slowly. Any other wounds that were made begin to recover.

 _She can heal herself. Stop her before she's done._

"YOU DON'T GET FIX MY MASTERPIECE!"

Not giving her another second, Krieg lunges at her. He swipes at the hands, leaving large gashes in its place. Amelia is stopped, but this leads here to go into a violent frenzy. Claws swiping with speed and fury. Fists pounding like a drum. Amelia lashed out like true beast at Krieg.

Krieg tried to move out of the way, but the onslaught was too great. He suffered cuts and bruises from Amelia's wrath. Flesh from his right arm was scraped off from the claw attacks. It dangled to side, seemingly unusable. Amelia finished off her flurry of blows with a large tail whip. Sending Krieg at the edge of the stairs down.

 _Come on. This is nothing. You fought the Warrior. Went toe to toe with that monster. Are you gonna let yourself get killed by a beast like this._

His movements were slow, but eventually the psycho was able to stand up straight. Amelia only to continue to roar.

"You think your blood is will grant you power?" Krieg says to the beast with a sadistic smile behind his mask. "The world has given me life and death and pain. I have seen the evil of the soul AND I HAVE FOUND IT SO SWEET! THE END WILL SO BE NIGH AND I WILL STAND ON TOP OF THRONE MADE OF BLOOD AND BONE AND SKULLS! DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY?"

Krieg's eyes become dilated. His body starts convulsing. Parts of his body start to grow in size then immediately shrink back down to their size. He simply walks forward. His right arm regenerates as he moves closer to Amelia.

"I... AM... A MONSTER!"

A booming yell escapes from the psycho's lungs his form mutates and churns before his right arm, still wielding his buzz axe, becomes gargantuan compared to what it once was, the rest of his body changes to compensate all the blood rushing to his right side.

Krieg has turned into his Badass Psycho Form.

His body flails in insanity. The voice inaudible to the Badass Psycho. He lashes out at Amelia. The axe catches her in the face, knocking her back several feet. Amelia tries to recover, but it's too late. Krieg is upon her and he hacks and slashes pieces of her off. The beast tries to hold it's arms up in defense. The psycho simply shreds the arms off with little to no effort. Something gold flies out of the beast's hands. Krieg doesn't give the beast a moment of rest.

Amelia tries to scurry away towards the shiny piece. She takes the blows from the psycho. Without any arms, though she could only move so far. The beast moves little by little. Her snout becomes mere inches away as she tries to touch the gold pendant that lies on the blood soaked floor. A boot stomps onto the face of Amelia. Her eyes look up to see the mutated form of Krieg staring down at her.

"LIGHTS OUT!" was all the mutant said before decapitating Vicar Amelia.

The body convulses like the beast from before, and an explosion of blood erupts from where the body of beast once stood.

Krieg's body slowly returns to it's normal form. The psycho looks around nodding in approval to his work.

 _Sometimes I forget how much of the experiments have an effect on us. Thanks to Hyperion... I will never say that again so long as you live._

Krieg looks down at he golden pendant that Amelia held in her hand. He picks it up to find symbols etched in. They felt foreign to both personas. He pockets the pendant and approaches the altar at the back of the cathedral. The large beast skull stood there. A light was glowing from inside the skull. It somehow put Krieg in a trance, giving him the desire to touch it. He places a hand onto the skull.

Everything goes black.

* * *

"Master Willem. I've come to bid you farewell"

Krieg felt an out of body experience as he now stood in a room with two men speaking to one another. Krieg looked around to see his vision was blurred when gazing about. From what he could tell it looked like a room filled with research and experiments. The only thing that was clear in his sight was the exchange between a man standing and the other sitting in a rocking chair.

"Oh, I know, I know." The man in the chair said. His face could not bee seen from Krieg's angle. "You think now, to betray me."

"No, but you will never listen." The young man retorted. "I tell you. I will not forget our adage."

"...we are born of the blood, made men by the blood, undone by the blood. Our eyes are yet to open..."

"Fear the old blood." both men said in unison.

"i must take my leave." the young man gave his goodbyes and left the old man in the chair. He rocked silently pondering.

"By the gods, fear it, Laurence."

* * *

It watched as he disposed of another beast.

It watched as he touched the skull.

It looked on as he learned the adage.

A being with such unique power to take on such a monster.

It looked on with higher curiosity and wonder.

It would continue to watch.

To see if the vault hunter would add more to it's interest.


	10. CH10: Toil and Trouble

**CH10: Toil and Trouble**

"KIDNEY CANDY!"

Krieg's head snaps up from where he stood. He looks around to see he was lying on the ground in the Grand Cathedral. He stood up and looked back at the large skull he touched earlier. The glow emanating from it had seemed to vanish. Not really knowing what to do inside the cathedral, the psycho walked outside. He could immediately see that it was now night time. A full moon loomed over the night sky. Krieg stared at it with an unknown curiosity.

 _Looks like we were out for a while._ The voice mused. _Things have been getting pretty weird the further we go into this city._

Utterly ignoring the voice, Krieg rounded the cathedral to the right and started to wander off.

 _Where are you going now? Can you hear me? The voice in your head trying to make sure you don't get us killed over something that is completely unnecessary?_

Krieg continued to walk around the cathedral, the voices words falling upon deaf ears. The voice had to remind himself that the psycho only "heard" him on random and almost convenient occasions. One of said moments was when he encountered the siren at the Hyperion train station. The memory flashed into Krieg's mind. Almost getting hit by a oncoming train. The sight of the blue haired warrior. The psycho saying something dumb enough for her to shoot at them. The voice was lucky enough to have the big guy come to act rational enough to warn her before she became rat food. This, of course led to the eventual meeting of the other vault hunters. As expected, they almost killed him. After everything that happened along the way of killing Jack, the others saw the psycho as a friend. Albeit a psychotic friend in which the only way to figure out what the hell he was saying was to go learn Psycho Speak.

 _Do you think we can find a way to get home?_ The voice asked the psycho as he walked through a small tunnel leading to somewhere unknown. _As much as this little adventure we are having is pleasing, we have people waiting for us._

"THE RACES NARROW DOWN TO ONLY THE MOST BEAUTIFUL AND DEADLY ANTEATERS!" the psycho responded.

 _I get we have to do this and afterwards find help in the morning. I'm more concerned with the fact that this place is too primitive with technology. I doubt we can get an anything on the ECHOnet. I'm hoping Lilith and Maya can find a way to bring us back._

Krieg stopped walking at the sound of the blue haired siren's name. A growing silence surrounding him in the tunnel. Memories of her flowing through their thoughts.

 _I miss her too buddy. It seems like we've been here for a short time, but it feels like we've been here longer than a single night._

Krieg started walking again as the voice continued.

 _It would be easier if we access to our guns. A Jakobs shotgun or maybe a Torgue rocket launcher would make our job easier. Though these beasts are getting more and more weird. That tentacle thing was so far the weirdest thing here._

The tunnel came to an end as Krieg stepped out into an opening. It looked like it came right out of a horror movie. Hallowed trees scattered about the area. Graves littered the site. Krieg looked around to see random pockets of huntsmen with dogs prowling about. He could see them setting up tripwire traps throughout. A small collection stood around a burning pyre as if mesmerized by the embers. None of them seem to have noticed the psycho yet.

 _There's no reason to fight them all. We can just sneak by and continue on-_

"I NEED TO BORROW THEIR SPINES FOR AN ART PROJECT!"

Krieg immediately runs at the group at the bonfire, buzz axe swinging wildly.

 _-sigh-_

The group of hunters turn around swiftly hearing the bellowing roar of the meat train of pain.

"What the-" one of the huntsmen only spoke two words before his head gets lobbed off, soaring a few feet away. A second huntsmen thrusts his pitchfork forward into the psycho, but the latter leaps into the air. Krieg slams his axe into his prey's skull. A sickly crack comes from the mans skull as the body collapses from the impact. Others from the around the area converge onto the fight. A pair of sickly hounds reach Krieg first and lunge at him. He grabs both of them midair with his bare hands. the dogs snap at him in ferocious hunger.

"WHO WANTS A ROASTED PUPPIES?"

Krieg slams the dogs into the bonfire behind them. The beast howl in pain. More huntsmen approach the vault hunter. Still holding onto the dogs. Krieg chucks their burning forms at the cluster of enemies. One man tries to throw a Molotov, but gets hit by the dogs, causing him to drop his firebomb. It erupts in the small crowd of huntsmen. Their screams echo inside the woods. Krieg watches they start collapsing to the ground as the flames consume them.

 _Well that was quicker than I expected._

Taking a few steps towards the opposite end of the forest, the psycho felt something latch onto his leg. A long bloodied hand comes from beneath him and pulls on his leg, as if trying to drag him down. Krieg stomps on the hand with his other leg. The hand loses it's grip as a screech comes from below. The hand rises from the ground, and with it came a tall, skeletal like creature with eyes glowing behind long strands of hair covering the rest of it's face. The creature stood a foot taller than Krieg. It's figure appeared almost shadow like. Before Krieg could think, the creature was upon him with a sickle in it's hand. Krieg gets slashed in the chest on the first strike, but blocks the second with his axe. The creature continues to screech with every strike. The psycho headbutts it, forcing it back.

"GIVE ME MORE."

Launching himself at the monster, Krieg spun his axe around bringing the opposite end to bare. The pointed end of the axe came down into the creature's chest. A wailing cry came from the thing, dropping it's sickle as it tried to pull the axe out. Krieg yanked his weapon out, brought the serrated blade forward, and with one quick swipe removed the head from the creature's body.

The creature soon disintegrated, leaving no trace of it's existence.

 _That's new._ sad the voice. _Couldn't tell if it was a person or not._

"MY DREAMS ARE ONLY COVERED WITH TUMORS AND BAD WHISKEY."

Krieg continued on through the woods for a bit before he came to a small clearing. The place looked like something out of B-class horror movie. The land was littered with tombstones. Across the way were worn down homes. The trees looked withered, looking lifeless without leaves. Below him he could see old, robed women carrying torches in one hand and sickles in the other. They prowled the grounds seemingly unaware of the psycho's presence. To his right, he noticed another lamp. Turning it on, the little helpers rose from the ground and lit the lantern.

Instead of returning to the Dream, Krieg walked down towards the women below. The voice tries to convince him to listen.

 _This place seems out of the way. We should turn back._

The words fell upon deaf ears. Krieg ran out to the opening. The first hag that was closest tried to swipe at him with her sickle. Krieg merely knocked it away before landing his axe into her midsection. The other hags approached the two. Krieg finished off the first hag before moving to the new two. One witch uses her torch to burn him, but the psycho merely shrugs off the flames. Krieg bashes the hag to the right, knocking into the one on Krieg's left. They fall to the ground, leaving Krieg enough time to finish them off quickly.

"WHY GRANDMA. WHAT SHINY BLOOD YOU HAVE."

The continuation of Krieg's onslaught rolled on as he moved further into the small village of hags. More hags attack him with blades and hammers. More of the skeletal creatures appear from the ground attacking him when the psycho least expects it. Sprouting from the ground almost as if they were summoned to stop the vault hunter. Krieg suffered some damage from the creatures. Their sickles carving into his "flesh palace of pain". He returned the favor to the monsters with interest by bisecting each creature that stood in his way. Soon he passed through one of the buildings leading him to a set of rooftops. Across his way was open water that seemed to just go on for miles. The barely reflected the light of the moon.

It didn't take long for the psycho to be attacked by a hag with a large hammer. She attempts to swipe towards the man, but Krieg merely steps to the side and puts his leg out. The woman comically trips from this and falls off the side into the water down below.

"BATH TIME!" the psycho chuckled.

 _You think she would have picked a better ambush spot._

Pushing forward, The psycho was met with more locals. Hags with torches, the large brutes from the center of town earlier, and large executioner like men with axes prowled the grounds below him. In the center of the grounds stood a small tower looking grave. Preceding it was a cobblestone road which lead to a collapsed edge. It looked as if it once lead across the water towards some unknown place. Krieg ignored the dead and looked on across to a large building on a hill.

Krieg headed downward, immediately avoiding the executioners as they walked around the ground. He made his way up to the structure above him. Approaching, the psycho saw an executioner waiting for him. The robust man swings his axe wildly forcing Krieg to roll out of his path. Krieg comes back with a powerful swing to the executioner's back. The man staggers from the blow, forcing him to one knee. Krieg takes the opportunity to rev up his axe and viscerally devastate the axe wielder.

Suddenly a gout of flame erupts on the ground near him. Krieg looks up to see a group of hags approaching from the structure. Not wanting to waste time, the psycho pulls out his blunderbuss as one of the women lights a molotov. He fires, with most of the bullets missing. A couple shots seem to hit the one with the bottle, causing it to explode the liquid flame. the ladies shriek in agony as they succumb to the fire. Afterwards, Krieg steps inside the structure. the wood creaking with every step he took. Silence enveloped the inside with the exception of the echoing of footsteps as well as the faint, wailing sounds of pain.

Before the psycho was a set a set of stairs leading down. He slowly took a step, noticing the old wood did not break from under his weight. He walked through the doorway at the bottom of the steps and entered an open large open room with an assortment of beds and barrels scattered about. Across the way he sees a small figure.

 _Something doesn't feel right. What is that?_

 **The Witch of Hemwick OST**

As he took a step closer to the figure. It vanishes in a puff of mist. In the center of the room, another skeletal creature rises from the ground and slowly approaches Krieg. Sickle in hand, the creature swipes at him. Krieg grabs it's hand and twists it. The bones shatter from the pressure. Krieg then gives the creature a headbutt, followed by a strike to the head with his axe. The creature crumbles and vanishes like the others before.

A red light emanates to the psycho's left side. His eyes notices the figure from before. The figure looked almost inhuman. Weathered long hair drooped from the skull of an old woman. Long white fingers were wrapped around a walking stick. Her body was hunched over. Surrounding her body was a cloak made of eyeballs.

 _This is getting beyond bizarre._

"CAN YOU SEE MY FUTURE?" Krieg taunted. "WILL I BE PICKED AS THE NEXT MISS PANDORA?"

With a wave of her hand, the witch summons another Mad One to her side. The creature slashes downward at Krieg, but he smacks it away with his axe. The psycho knocks the creature out of the way and goes for the witch. He swings violently into her, blood splashing over the floor. She screeches in pain and fury. As before she vanishes in mist before Krieg could finish her off. Behind him the Mad One slashes at his back. A small grunt escapes his mouth as he turns to face the perpetrator.

"I'VE HAD HANGNAILS THAT HURT MORE THAN YOU!"

Krieg smashes his boot right into the chest of the creature, sending it prone to the ground. With one clean move he launches into the air and slams his foot down into the face of the creature, killing it. It vanishes as before, but then be immediately replaced by another.

 _This wont end. We need to find the one making these things._

Krieg starts to bolt around the room looking for the witch. A faint light catches his eye revealing the witch in a corner. He throws his axe at the hag. The women was to slow and frail to dodge and was met with an axe to her back. She lets out a groan as she looked weakened from just a couple of strikes from the psycho. Krieg moves up quickly, snatches the axe from her body, and repetitively carves into the witch. With one final cry, the witch falls dead to the ground.

"NOW WHERE'S MY CANDY?" Krieg cries out, seemingly waiting for a response from the dead woman.

 _-Sighs-_

A familiar screech interrupts the psycho's thoughts. He turns around and sees not one but two more creatures and another witch behind them.

"YOU CANNOT CHEAT DEATH!" Krieg yelled. "WHERE AM I SUPPOSED TO HIDE THE TOES?"

 _Translation: He's going to correct this._

Krieg runs past the creatures who try to swipe at him. A few cuts are made across his arms and sides, but he ignores the pain. Just as Krieg goes to swing down, the witch vanishes. He darts his around to find where she went. Krieg looks behind to see the new witch next to the corpse of the first. The second witch emits a unintelligible chant, and the first soon rises up alive.

"NO! NO! NO! I WILL NOT BE DENIED SERENITY!" Krieg goes into what could be described as a temper tantrum and charges the witches.

The second witch vanishes in time, however the first that was risen was not so fortunate. Before she could vanish, the psycho connected his axe to her neck. Her head gets cleaved from her body; the latter slumping to the ground. Krieg hears a scream from behind. The second witch summons two more creatures to combat the vault hunter.

"GIVE ME YOUR BLOOD!" Krieg roars.

Moving past the monsters, not giving them any more attention, Krieg closes the distance with the witch. The small woman could not expect the psycho would tackle her to the ground. Krieg places his boot onto the witch, preventing her from running. He lets out a sinister laugh before revving up his buzz axe.

"I JUST LOVE CARVING THE TURKEY!"

Krieg plunges his axe into the witches face. Her scream is only brief before her head sits in two. The witch's form was motionless. Behind the psycho, the creatures that were once there seemed to have vanished without a trace. All that was left was the psycho and the two corpses. The inside of the building was eerie without noise with the exception of the psycho's footsteps.

 _That was bizarre. Really starting to miss our home right about now._

Krieg notices a doorway leading down. He follows it down to a closed. the door was not locked, so he stepped in. Within the small room sat a hunter tied up in a chair. His head slumped down with blood stained over his attire.

 _They tortured him before he succumbed to his wounds._ The voice deduced. _At least he didn't die in vain._

Krieg walks back up and sees a familiar sight. A lantern pops up from the ground with the little messengers holding it up as usual. Feeling he finished his work here, Krieg returns to the dream.

* * *

The dream realm welcomed the two minds with a peaceful presence. Krieg looked on to see the Doll smiling at his return.

"Welcome home, Krieg." It greeted. "How goes the hunt?"

"It's getting weirder as I go along?" The sane voice responds. "Not really much of an issue anyway."

"I am pleased to hear you unharmed."

"Yeah..." Krieg shrugs. "Unharmed. Anyway, have you seen Gehrman. I have some questions."

"Gehrman is by the garden around the workshop. He should be able to answer some of your questions."

"Right. Thanks."

The Doll bows her head as the man left to visit the old hunter. Krieg wandered to the side of the house to see Gehrman with his head down. As he approached he could the old man snoring quietly. Krieg could couldn't help but grin.

"I suppose this is a nice place to sleep." he comments.

 _DELVE DEEP INTO THE MIND OF THE SERPENT! I WANT TO RIVER DANCE WITH THE PAIN FEELERS!_

"I honestly don't know what he's dreaming of." the sane voice responding to his other half.

Gehrman started to groan, catching his attention. The old man mumbled his words in his sleep. His words were incoherent. Krieg stepped closer to hear what he was saying.

"Oh Laurence..." said Gehrman woefully. "What's taking you so long... I've grown too old for this, of little use now, I'm afraid..."

It seemed to the Vault hunter that the old man was in pain as he slept. Krieg reached over to him and nudged him lightly.

"Hey old man. Wake up." Krieg said calmly.

 _GET UP SO I CAN SHOW YOU YOUR WORST NIGHTMARES!_

The old man snapped up in shock. His head snaps to his side breathing heavily. Upon looking at the masked psycho, Gehrman calmed down and took a deep breath.

"You gave me quite a scare, hunter." he stated.

"Sorry." Krieg replied. "It seemed like you were having a bad dream."

Gehrman chuckled lightly. "A dream in a dream. Sounds a bit nutty if you ask me. And yet not."

"I was wondering if you could help me out with something. What does "Fear the Old Blood" mean?"

The old man's eyes lit up. He smiled. "Ah, the old adage. It was a reminder for the scholars of Byrgenwerth. Master Willem advised those under his tutelage to follow the adage when researching the blood of the gods. It was to ensure wisdom and to not delve to deep, else be lost in Old Blood. Master Willem and the other scholars looked into finding knowledge through eyes. 'Grant us eyes so we may see the truth.'"

 _GIMME YOURS!_

"So where is this Master Willem now?"

"Why at Byrgenwerth itself. If you wish to speak to my old master, I suppose he would welcome you if you wish to learn. Beyond the forest lies his domain. If you wish an audience, remember the adage. Oh, and when you speak to Master Willem, do tell him that I miss his lectures."

Krieg nodded. "Right. I suppose I should head there next. Maybe he can help me find a way home. Get some rest, old man."

Gehrman nodded slightly and returned to his slumber. Krieg head back down to the Doll so she can grant him more strength after his past wins against the beasts. Afterwards, he sat down with her to continue where they last left off.

"So do you remember what I first said about Pandora?" Krieg asked.

The Doll nodded. "Yes. You said it was quite a dangerous place, and you spoke of being a hunter of what you call a Vault."

"That's right."

"Where did these Vaults come from?"

"From what I've heard they were built by an ancient race of beings a long time ago. Stories said inside of each vault was treasures comprised of knowledge, technology, wealth, and so on. Before the first vault was discovered, they were just tall tales. The moment the tale rang true, there were people from all over wanting to hunt down the others."

The Doll tilted her head slightly, giving off an aura of curiosity. "Did you find one?"

Krieg chuckled darkly. "I did, but there wasn't any real treasure behind this vault per say."

 _WITH A ROAR OF HATRED I WRESTLED WITH THE GODS OF DESTINY AND FEASTED UPON THEIR CORPSES!_

"The story's of the Vaults were sometimes exaggerated due to the opening of the first one. The one I came across with my friends housed a monster."

"A monster?" the Doll asked.

"An ancient monster. The Warrior. Powerful enough to destroy everything and everyone on Pandora. A being like that had to be put down."

 _IT SLEEPS IN A POOL OF IT'S OWN BLOOD AND LAVA!_

"If such a being lye dormant within these vaults, then why would you pursue it?" the Doll questioned. "Would it not be wise to leave such a beast alone."

"Well we didn't have much of a choice in the matter. When we, myself and my friends, were looking for the vault, we were dealing with a man who constantly wanted us dead. A man by the name of Handsome Jack-"

A surge of pain erupts from Krieg's head. the psycho persona roars in anger and tries to gain control of their body. Krieg jumps to his feet and holds his head, groaning in pain. The Doll flinches from the action. She gives him a look of worry.

 _HANDSOME MAN MUST BE FLAYED IN ORDER TO PLEASE THE MISTRESS!_

"He's dead, moron." Sane Krieg grunts out.

 _LET ME LOOSE!_

"When we're awake, you can do whatever you want. But here I call the shots."

 _NO NO NO!_

"This isn't up for debate!"

A moment passes before Krieg relaxes from his episode. The psycho within calms down along with the pain. Krieg sits back down, letting out a sigh.

"Sorry about that again." he says to the Doll. "The other guy doesn't like the man. Caused a lot of problems for us."

The Doll frowned. "What did this man do to you?"

 _THE BIRTHING WAS ESTABLISHED. THE ABYSS WELCOMED US AND WE SMILED BACK WHILE GIVING IT A GOOD POUNDING!_

"The reason for our current situation was because of Jack. He may have not been the one to directly do it, but he oversaw the experiments that made us who we are now. The torture, the pain we felt, it's what broke us into becoming... well us. I barely remember my life back when I was normal. There are a few bits of memory of my old life. However it's not entirely clear. It's because of Jack that the other guy exist, and why I've been stuck within the mind of a psycho. But here at least I have some freedom. I'm grateful that I'm able to have a nice chat with someone normal."

The doll simply gave him a sad smile. Krieg couldn't help but feel some form of comfort from the expression. Not many can say they show pity to him, or really anyone from his world.

"Anyway," Krieg continued. "Jack had a plan to open the vault and control the Warrior inside to hunt down and kill everyone on Pandora. I only know of a couple reasons why he wanted to do it. From what I've experienced with the other guy it was for two reasons. The first being to purge the world of anyone and anything that was considered either "dangerous or undesirable". The second being more of a personal grudge. The latter seems understandable. From a father's perspective. Well a terrible father's perspective. "

"Do you think this man be justified in his actions?" the Doll inquired.

 _HANDSOME BURNS WITH THE REST OF THE ELEPHANTS!_

"Personally I don't think so due to fact that I'm a victim of his actions. Despite the nature of the world, Pandora has some good people living in it. Jack was willing to wipe out everyone, regardless of who they were. In the end we beat him and his Warrior. It's funny, really. Jack claimed the Warrior to be a god and yet it was taken down by six people with a bunch of guns. "

"I do not believe such a beast could be a god." The Doll stated.

"Why not?" Krieg questioned with a brow raised.

"Did this warrior show compassion or love?"

The question was quite odd for the vault hunter. He tried picturing the Warrior being a force of good and giving out hugs, but then immediately eat a random bandit.

 _DELICIOUS!_

"I... don't think it was capable of that." Krieg shrugged. "Kind of a weird question, don't you think?"

"I have learned a bit of the gods." said the Doll. "Hunters have told me about the church. About the gods and their love."

Krieg gave her a questioning look. He remembered going inside the cathedral, seeing the strange creatures that lined the walls of the entrance. Were those the gods she was talking about?

"But... do the gods love their creations?" she asks. "I am a doll, created by you humans. Would you ever think to love me? Of course... I do love you. Isn't that how you've made me?"

The man before her could only give her a stare. Krieg felt somewhat disturbed from her words. The inner voice was quiet as well. The confession of love from out of nowhere made the psycho within calm, warm and having a sense of unease. Krieg couldn't think of the right words to say as the Doll simply smiled at him like before.

"Well uh..." he attempted to speak. "I don't really know what to say. You caught me off guard on that."

The doll frowned. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, not at all. It's just I never expected your response to be that." Krieg laughed lightly. "But besides that, thank you for talking with me. I should probably get back to hunting."

Krieg tried his best to dodge the subject as he walked towards the tombstones. Luckily the doll's smile returned and she nodded. "I am glad I can be of service. I will always be here to help you."

* * *

"MY HEART SKIPPED A BEAT! I SHOULD EAT IT!" Krieg cried out in joy.

Krieg returned to the Oedon Chapel with the other survivors startled by his outburst. The old man and the women he spoke to before behind their respective windows sat about the chapel. The woman who sat in a chair in the center of the room wore a lovely red dress and had blonde hair almost reaching here shoulders. When she looked to the vault hunter, she gave him a small smile. The old man, wearing simple clothes and a hat, gave him nothing but a glare. Krieg ignored the look and stepped to the blind dweller.

"Ah, welcome back hunter." said the dweller. "So the old man and the lady. You told them about this place right? Well the old man does not offer much in the way of a conversation. But the lady... She actually talks to me! Well, only now and then, and she don't mince words..."

"MINCING IS FOR THE MEAT LORDS!" Krieg replies.

"Right, well it's thanks to you that these people are safe. If you find any more, bring them here. Have to look after each other if we want to survive the night."

The psycho merely grunted a reply and began walking towards the exit of the chapel. The woman in red, named Arianna, thanked him for directing her to a safe haven. The old man snapped at Krieg as he walked away. Claiming that he lied and new he could never have been fooled. Stepping out to the balcony by the stairs leading to the Grand Cathedral, Krieg stared up at the moon.

 _Okay can we discuss the little comment the Doll gave us? What did she mean by us making her?_

"WHEN A PSYCHO AND A CACTUS LOVE EACH OTHER VERY MUCH OR GET DRUNK THEY-"

 _Not... what I meant. Also never tell that story to children. Ever. The way she phrased it obviously meant she was talking about humans, but we never met her until recently. Also the talk about these gods, the skull in the cathedral, and this Byrgenwerth place seems to be connected somehow._

"THE TRUTH WILL FREE US FROM OUR MORTAL COIL!"

 _Maybe if we do get to the bottom of this we can-_

The voice's thoughts were interrupted by Krieg getting knocked upside the head, causing to tumble over. He got up in time to see a tall figure draped in cloths with a sack slung over it's shoulder. Before he could draw his buzz axe, a foot met his face and everything went black.


	11. CH11: A Taste of Whats to Come

**CH11: A Taste of Whats to Come**

It dragged itself with difficulty entering it's domain. This new prisoner was heavier than the snatcher had expected. It's prize was an easy catch; caught from behind and was easily beaten. The snatcher took the half nude man along with his weapons and placed him within the large sack. The track back to the chapel was a simple route. Only the snatchers know the secret paths through the districts. Once placed in a cell, the captive will wait for his judgement. All who were captured would be imprisoned for the night. What the gods do to those taken shall be decided. It took slightly longer than taking a normal man, but the snatcher reached the chapel. It stopped for a moment to feel a bit of rustling in the bag. The large man must be restless. As it entered into the building, the rustling continued, but with more ferocity. It had to move quickly before it struggled too much. Reaching the dungeon level, the man in the bag was now punching and kicking the bag to find a way out. The snatcher stopped at the door of the cell to look in the bag.

A fist rocketed out of the bag, smashing into the snatcher's face. It reeled back from the blow, almost letting go of the bag. The snatcher whipped back and screeched into the bag. It was soon met with a boot to the head. The beast falls through the cell door and into the cell while the large sack slumps to the ground. A grunt escapes from the bag as it ruffles.

Krieg pulls himself out of the bag, drawing his axe and walking towards the downed snatcher. Before the latter could do anything it's form was mutilated by the jagged axe blades.

"IT'S MY JOB TO CARRY SACKS OF MEAT AROUND!" his voice echoing through the dungeon.

 _*Groans* How long were we out?_

Krieg took a moment to check his surroundings. Within the dark stood walls of rusted iron bars. The smell of blood, fresh and old. Wandering about, he finds a set of stairs leading downward. A hush sound of whimpering and muttering could be heard below. Stepping down, the sound increased only slightly. Looking over the side, a woman sat in a corner. Her hands clenched together in fear. Krieg descended the stairs to see if she was alright. Immediately she attempted to move away from him.

"Leave me be!" the woman cried. "Please do not take me!"

 _She must be scared out her mind. I know this a long shot but could you try to calm her down?_

"QUIET OR THE MEAT MAGGOTS WILL SERVE YOU TO THEIR MASTERS!" Krieg roared out.

The woman only shrieks in fear, cowering in the corner.

 _Smooth..._

"I beg of you! Please don't take me!" the woman says holding her head in her hands. She repeats her words over and over, each one quieter than the last. Krieg could only stare as the woman muttered on.

 _She's completely lost it. Not stable enough to be talked to. As much as I don't like it, we can't do anything for her. Best to leave her be._

Krieg merely walked away, leaving the mad woman to whatever fate awaited her. Returning to the cell room, he moves by the snatcher's corpse and comes upon another set of stairs. Ascending upward, the psycho finds other pathways leading elsewhere, but continues up in order to find where exactly he was. Reaching the top, Krieg was welcome to the sight of what looked to be a cathedral. Across the way were two more snatchers who spotted him immediately.

"YOU CAN'T KIDNAP MY DREAMS!" Krieg roars as he charges the two. He lunges at the closest, slashing his axe into it's torso. The first snatcher reels back from the blow. It's partner arrives and slashes at the psycho. It's claws make contact with flesh leaving small gashes. Krieg merely laughs before returning the gesture in kind. His buzz axe revs up. In one quick motion, a cascade of blood explodes from the snatcher as the jagged weapon makes contact. The beast falls as it's counterparts attempts to kick. Krieg merely sweeps it's other leg from under and brings his axe onto the down snatcher's face.

With nothing in sight to kill, Krieg takes a moment to check his surroundings. Looking back to where he came from, he could see a large stature atop a balcony. The decryption of the bizarre creature he once saw in the Grand Cathedral. Looking back he could see the door at the far end of the cathedral. Approaching it he could find that the door was not locked. Creaking wood echoed as the door opened. Before the psycho was a territory unfamiliar. The night sky was the same as it was before he was knocked out. The moon shined high above, illuminating the area just a bit to see around. He was met with a street leading to the psycho's left and right. Over the ledge Krieg could see a familiar bulk of meat, snorting like before.

 _Another giant pig... great..._

"GIMME YOUR BACON!"

Krieg leaps off the side, catching the pig off guard. His body lands onto it's back followed by the buzz axe landing into the beast's head, making it let out a loud squeal. It begins to buck, moving frantically trying to get the psycho off him. Krieg merely laughs as he cuts further into the pig's skull.

"THE BEST KIND OF MEAT IS THE ONE YOU CHOP UP YOURSELF! PART OF MY COOKBOOK. ORDER NOW FOR $995."

 _You can sell your book once YOU know how to write properly..._

After a minute of carving, the pig's motions begin to slow until it comes to halt and collapses dead on the street. Krieg removes his axe from the carcass and notices that he has an audience. A pack of rabid dogs apparently heard the commotion and came over to find food. With the pig dead, the mutts focused on the psycho and attacked. Two dogs lunged right at Krieg who manged to bat them away. Another comes from behind as he is distracted and bite's him in the leg. Krieg simply grunt's in pain.

"I AM NOT A CHEW TOY!"

The dog continued to deepen it's teeth into flesh, not noticing a axe swinging towards it's neck. Krieg managed to slay the beast, unfortunately the head of the dog was still latched to his leg. Another dog attacked from behind, snapping it's jaws on his shoulders. Krieg's anger increased from their attacks. He grabs the dog, rips it from his shoulder, damaging it further, and proceeds to break the mutt in half with his knee. The dog whelps in pain before going limp. The psycho throws the corpse at the other dogs and proceeds to burn them with his hellfire breath. Their burning flesh fills the air. A putrid stench that not even the psycho would approve of. The remaining dogs that did not pounce flee knowing their was no food for them at the moment.

Krieg took a moment to remove the dog head still latched to his leg. He merely gives the head a glance before punting it down the street.

"AND IT'S GOOD!" he cries out in joy.

 _Yeah great kick. Now can we please find a way out of here?_

Krieg wandered down towards a large wooden gate where the dogs prowled. Before the gate were corpses, bent down in what looks to be prayer. The voice wondered if they why were they praying, and what were they praying to. Attempting to open the gate proved a waste of time, as nothing Krieg did could make it budge. Giving up after throwing a small tantrum, the psycho traveled around the area in order to find a way out. Nowhere on street level could he find an exit. Rather he encountered more locals, dogs, and even witches he countered before. It kept the psycho occupied, but the voice was getting impatient. He did not want to be trapped in a dead area of the town. So the voice managed to convince his other to look back in the cathedral. Maybe they missed something along the way.

Returning once more into the cathedral, Krieg went downward. Immediately, not noticing it the first time, he finds a passageway leading to a new set of rooms. Within lied walls made of cell bars, denizens scattered about, perhaps imprisoned like he was. Approaching any of them caused them to be hostile to the psycho. Krieg slew them as they tried to claw out his shown eye. Entering the adjacent room, Krieg found himself facing two more snatchers who came at him. One swung it's bag in order to knock him down. Krieg merely ducked before smashing his head into the creature's jaw. It's head snaps back from the blow. Krieg takes this opportunity and slashes the creature's throat with his buzz axe. The second snatcher merely raises it's open hand. Suddenly a force of energy pulls Krieg towards the snatcher. It raises it's bare foot and makes contact with Krieg's stomach. The psycho falls to the ground with a slight grunt of pain. The snatcher moves to stomp on him, but Krieg moves out of the way. Taking his axe, he catches the snatcher by it's other leg and severs it's foot. The creature falls, screaming in a pain and rage before it is silenced by an axe to the face.

Leaving the corpses behind him, Krieg comes across a hole in the wall behind the snatcher's room. Through it was a tunnel that stretched on for a bit.

 _Maybe this will lead us back to familiar territory..._

Reaching the end, Krieg hopped down to a path leading towards an open area, a large door, and the skeletal remains of a rather large monstrosity. It looked devoid of any forms of flesh and blood. Only ragged fur stuck itself to the large and withering bone structure. Krieg merely ignored it as he approached the gate behind it. However, before he could take another step, an burst of electricity erupted across the skeletal beast. As if it was merely sleeping, the beast raised it's form upwards and letting out a trembling cry. Electrical energy blasting out as the beast roared it looked towards the psycho and began to pounce.

 **Darkbeast Paarl OST**

It brings it claw towards him with quick precision. Krieg attempts to move out of the way, but gets grazed along the chest by the beast's claws. The moment it made contact with his flesh, a surge of electricity flows through the psycho's body. The pain causes Krieg to convulse. Not able to move, he gets knocked away by another strike by the beast. The pain soon fades allowing Krieg to stand.

 _This is by far the weirdest thing we've fought in this the creepiest, but definitely weird._

Krieg rushed the beast as it did the same. He swings wildly at it's skull. The beast returns with it's own swipes. Krieg manages to avoid getting hit, managing to get a few hits of his own. The beast bring's it's claws up to strike down on it's prey. Before it could strike, Krieg smashes his axe into the creature's leg. The beast buckles from the strike but continues to attack it's prey. The darkbeast goes in for a bite, but Krieg manages to move out of the way in time. The psycho weaves through the frame of the beast, causing it to move frequently trying to find him. The beast not like being fooled, leaps into to air, slamming down onto the psycho. Krieg could feel the air escape his lungs form the force. Crawling out of the electric beast, he climbs on top of it. Being shocked as he moved, Krieg ignored the feeling in order to reach the head. The beast bucks to get the psycho off, but it was too late. Krieg makes one large leap into the air. Bringing his axe down, he smashes his axe down into the skull of the darkbeast. The blow causes it to crumble to the ground, letting out a pained yelp in the process. Another burst of electricity erupts, then appears to be absent from the beast.

"NO MEAT ON THEM BONES!" he roared. "YOU'RE ONLY GOOD FOR A TOOTHPICK!"

Krieg wails on the beast as it is prone. It quickly stands up, swiping at Krieg in the process. The beast leaps away from the psycho's onslaught, trying to maintain distance.

"DON'T RUN FROM ME!" Krieg yells.

As he approaches, the beast lets out another roar, more electricity erupts into it's body once more. It swipes it's claws out towards Krieg. An electrical way surges towards him, but he managed to dodge at the last second. The beast smashes it's claw into the ground. Krieg moves to attack, but then a blast from the beast's claw knocks him back. The beast smashes the ground again, attempting to kill it's prey. Krieg moves out of each strike and blast radius and moves to flank. He connects his axe to the creature's legs. The beast moves away only to immediately lunge back into the fight. Energy starts to flux around the beast. Danger senses telling him to move, Krieg retreats back as a wave of energy explodes from the beast.

Krieg moves in with a roar almost rivaling the beast's and brings down his buzz axe upon the beast's skull. Once more it crumbles, electric energy fading as before. Krieg stomps down hard onto the skull, attempting to smash it to pieces. The beast retaliated by opening it's mouth. Before the psycho could react, the beast breaths an electrical breath into his face. It knocks Krieg away from the beast as he impacts into the wall behind him, leaving cracks. Krieg manages to shrug off the damage, but sees the beast approaching. It reels it's head back, ready for another electric breath.

"A BATTLE BETWEEN DRAGONS OF OLD, FACING OFF IN ORDER TO WIN THE HAND OF A FAIR MAIDEN!" said Krieg before taking a deep breath.

As the beast unleashes it's breath, Krieg breaths out his hellfire. The force of each breath collide with one another, neither of them failing to end.

 _This defies many laws of physics... who am I kidding at this point it doesn't really matter..._

Not wanting to give an inch, Krieg rushes the beast as he continues to spew hellfire. He soon gets envelops in the electricity along with his own flames. Pushing through reaches out for the beast's skull. The beast pours more out from it's jaw. Krieg could feels his entire body being cooked from the inside out. He kept going despite feeling the numbness throughout his body. Krieg managed to grab the skull of the beast and clamped its jaws shut. The electricity trying to spew from it's mouth begin spewing out the open ares of it's skull. Using all of his strength, Krieg managed to yank the beast hard almost severing the skull from it;s spine. Taking one last deep breath, Krieg blasted the beast with torrent of flame. Fur singed to nothing. Bones started to become char and ash. The beast struggles to escape, but the grip the psycho had seemed like trying to escape the claws of a apex predator. Soon the beast's struggles lessened, until it completely ceased. All that remained was the charred skull of the once darkbeast. Krieg merely held the large skull in the palm of his scorched hands.

"ALAS POOR YORICK!" Krieg chuckled darkly before tossing the skull away.

Walking up to the large gate, Krieg pushed on it. The door managed to give way slowly as the psycho soon found himself in a place he visited earlier.

 _Back in the burning district huh? At least we can make our way back. Question is where do we go now?_

* * *

It took some time for Krieg to return to the Cathedral Ward. Beasts continued to prowl about the scorched area of Old Yharnam, so the psycho took his time having his fill of fun. Wandering the ward for some time, the two sides could not find a way towards their next destination. The attempted to travel past the grand cathedral, coming across rogue hunters along the way. They did give Krieg, but they were nowhere as a challenge like Gascoigne. The two tried to team up, but it only proved fatal as they could not predict the wild and rambunctious attacks from the psychotic vault hunter.

Traveling past them, he followed down a steep path leading to a lower district coming across a large executioner. Disposing it was not difficult but Krieg did want to keep it's axe. The voice managed to convince him it was not worth his time. Past the executioner, Krieg stepped into a large circular room. in the center stood an empty pedestal, and across the way was a set of doors. Approaching the door, he tries to open it. With continuous effort, the door failed to budge. Krieg decided to try else and began to walk away.

However, something made Krieg come to a complete halt. For the first time in possibly a while, the psycho stood there in silence. He turned his head behind him, then looked up and around.

 _What's wrong? You're acting almost sane like._

The psycho did not answer. He only kept looking around. He felt something wrong with his surroundings. As if he was being watched.

 _Look let's just look for another way around. Hey. Are you listening._

Krieg turned back to the doorway and started walking back. Almost entranced to approach.

 _Look you're wasting time. Why don't we go kill more beasts. That will keep you busy while I think of something._

Krieg stops before being in close proximity with the door. The voice telling him to go kill was too much of an offer to refuse. Though the psycho persona was surprised the voice could not sensed what he sensed. Immediately not caring, he storms out of the room and goes hunting for beasts.

Back near the door, something invisible to the regular eye retracts it's limb, not able to catch it's prey.

* * *

It took some time, but Krieg managed to find a new place not found before. An alternate path near the way to Old Yharnam brought him beofre an old and decrepit door. It was the only place left to look that is accessible.

Reaching out to the door he attempts to move it. Again, the door before the psycho does not budge. Before he could leave though, a voice echos from the opposite side of the door.

"The password..." the old and withered voice moaned.

 _Password? Do we know any password? maybe there is a clue we may have missed. I mean unless me missed some-_

"FEAR THE OLD BLOOD!" Krieg yells out.

The doors slowly open to the psycho. The voice could only feel surprised.

 _How... do you remember? Then again I forgot that maybe the old man's word could be used. You've bested me in thinking. Congrats._

"SUCK IT, BRAIN!" the psycho yells in triumph.

Walking through the door frame, Krieg finds the skeletal remains of what looked to be an old hunter. The voice pondered who spoke behind the door. Was it really the skeleton, or something else? The psycho merely walked past the bones and walked down the set of stairs. Reaching the bottom, the vault hunter walks out into a thick forest.

 _We must be on the right track. Let's go._

Krieg stepped into the Forbidden Woods, and began his way onto finding the truth.


End file.
